Zlato-i-srebro(Gold and Silver)
by animezealot196
Summary: He never had time for love. Sure, he believed in it. It was the most powerful magic of all. But he had other things to do before that. He couldn't make a commitment and waste his energies in the typical melodrama. So did she. And that was the only thing common between them. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. not me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: to those who have read my other fanfiction (Forced).**_

 _ **Even if the characters are same in both of them. The stories are completely UNRELATED.**_

 _ **Also, Jade Lestrange is inspired by Misaki Ayuzawa of Kaichou Wa Maid-sama.**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **It will boost me up for the next chapter.**_

George Weasley sighed as he leaned his head back against the giant Oak Tree. The autumn wind ruffled his red hair as he watched the students of Hogwarts enjoying their lunch break. It was the start of another magical year yet the last one for Fred and George. After which they will be known as _fully-qualified wizards_ and nobody would be able to shoo them away just because _'they were not old enough'_. Not that it had ever stopped them before. But that's another story.

Ah….it all started for them here, where they were allowed the first amount of freedom, where there was no mum to scold them. In its own way, the school had become a part of them. A thrilling experience they'll never forget. But they would leave it very soon.

However, they did not have the time to feel nostalgic, as seventh-year didn't come without head-splitting and back-breaking homework, tests, revision; along with the main course.

A suitable example was sitting right across him, frantically trying to finish Snape's two- thousand word essay; which was due in the double Potions they had right after lunch. George might have been looking in a mirror, if it wasn't for the bowed head, frowning lips and the uncharacteristic expression of utmost concentration on Fred Weasley's face.

Fred scratched his head with his quill, his frown deepening, "How should I end this….?" He mumbled in confusion.

The chuckle George had been holding back for a while broke through. He couldn't help but be amused at his twin's predicament. His happiness was more because of the fact that he had already completed the particular homework last night (With a _little_ help from Alicia Spinnet, one of the brighter students of his year.)

Fred did not respond, for he knew where it would go from here. While they were mostly together in annoying everyone else, neither twin missed a chance to tease the other.

Force of habit.

"You know~", George drawled from his seat, knowing that his identical twin was deliberately ignoring him.

He smirked when Fred stiffened slightly, a movement that would have been unnoticed by others, but not by his twin.

"~it wouldn't have been so bad if you had more time."

"…."

"Like a _whole_ night."

"…"

Nevertheless, neither was able to keep their upper-hand in teasing for long.

The red-head could sense Fred's scowl burning through the parchment and he felt his own leer growing.

"Ah…but I remember you being busy with-"

"Shut it George." An annoyed voice cut him off." You're starting to sound like our _dear_ Hermione."

George's grin fell almost immediately to be replaced by a glower. Fred gave him smug look before returning to finish his work, while the events of last night swum through his twin's mind.

They had been testing their latest, and completely _safe_ joke products in the Gryffindor common room, when the new prefect; Hermione Granger had stepped in, confiscated all their merchandise _and_ threatened to write to their mother.

All they were doing was business! It wasn't against the law! But the paranoid muggle-born had snatched the stock away, disregarding all the sweat and blood poured into it.

Honestly, it was like having a junior Mrs. Weasley around.

The red-head felt boredom and aggravation take over him again and he frowned. The first week of school hadn't even ended and he already wanted to be far from here. None of his years at this school had started so bad. He really needed something to lighten his spirits.

And there was only one way to do that.

"Fred.", he called out in an abnormally serious tone.

The twin's response was an irritated "hmm", never taking his eyes off his work. Unusual though this behavior was, George understood the need. They couldn't afford a detention this early in the year. All this in an attempt to 'cool' down their mother before they finally open their hard-earned Joke shop. Not that it could make a lot of difference, but at least they could say that they tried.

"Let's prank someone.''

The distinct sound of a quill dropping told George that he had struck gold. He turned his face to Fred who was looking at him with a shadow of a smirk on his face and a twinkle of interest in his eyes. When he spoke next his voice was calm but George could discern the excitement hidden in it.

"Really? Who?"

"Someone new."

"Someone who would give a nice reaction." his twin envisaged with him, dreamy expressions adorning their appearances.

"So-''

"FULLBUSTER!"

The startled red-heads turned to witness a commotion near the lake, which had now gained attention of all the students in the grounds. They saw a completely naked boy save for his dark blue boxers, namely Gray Fullbuster, cowering under the glare of a dark-haired Slytherin seventh-year and Hogwarts' newest Head Girl; Jade Lestrange.

Now, most of the school had become accustomed to the scenario of an unclothed man running around in their midst, even if at first it had become such a huge scandal that boys with cameras and giggling girls used to be around Gray at all times. Furthermore, there wasn't even one soul in the school, dead or living; that didn't know him. Gray had vainly tried to reason that since he had transferred from a much colder region, Hogwarts became too hot for him, so he unconsciously stripped. The ever- benevolent Headmaster had accepted this logic and _at least_ the teachers had stopped bothering him.

The exception.

Jade Lestrange.

This being her last year and her only year as Head Girl, Jade was adamant on upholding and maintaining the school decorum at all costs. This meant complete efficiency in all her duties, top grades and an alarmingly aggressive attitude towards rule-breakers. Fred and George hadn't crossed paths with her yet, as they had decided to behave this term.

But as the bell signaling the end of the break rang and they saw the Slytherin hurrying off to class, pausing only to threaten Gray that if she saw him without clothes again, she would personally glue them to him; George decided that they would be seeing her again quite soon.

Even if she was a demonic Slytherin who had authority, (which mind you was a very dangerous combination), _they_ were professionals in making trouble and never getting caught. It was seven years whole worth of experience they gained by running and hiding from Filch since they stepped foot into the castle.

 _They_ were the legendary Masters of Mischief.

Turning his face towards his twin, he was pleased to see his crafty grin being emulated perfectly.

 _ **Again review please!**_

 _ **And give me ideas for a good prank.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: thank you for following this fanfic.**_

 _ **I was actually thinking nobody was going to read this.**_

 _ **But thanks to those who did. THANKYOU!**_

 _ **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

"Goldstein! Roll your sleeves down!"

"Oi You! Button up your shirt!"

The said pupils hurriedly did as they were told, all of them eager to return into their cozy common rooms and not for another long lecture from the annoyed Head Girl.

"Parkinson! I thought I told you not to wear jewelry at school. It will be confiscated next time! Take it off!"

The short-haired fellow Slytherin stopped and gave the older girl a dark and defiant stare, which made the somber look on Jade's face to waver slightly; but she reverted back immediately. Just because she was a Slytherin did not mean that her house members were exempted from rules in any way. This had caused her to be a little unpopular in the Slytherin common room. Nothing explicit. But the general iciness present in the air whenever she entered her dormitory was more than enough to give her a gist.

Seeing that Jade's face still sported hardness, Pansy averted her gaze and removed her ear rings in the most disgruntled way she could manage. The black-haired witch watched her walk away towards the dungeons, her face half hidden in a shadow, and sighed. It pained a lot to have her 'friends' treat her this way, but she couldn't let that meddle with her duty. Or otherwise. She would never do any injustice just to please someone. What hurt her most was actually the fact that the people she had spent her whole eighteen-years of life with, had turned their backs on her the moment they realized that she wasn't going to favor them always.

It was a typical Slytherin trait. Sliding around observing the victim, allowing a false sense of security to envelope them, giving them time to make a move, to try and run; and just when they do, the hissing monster stabs; leaving a fatal wound and then contemptuously watches them fall and convulse in pain until all the poison eats them from inside.

Jade moved in the direction of the library, through the throng of students returning from dinner. She would try to clear her mind and get some studying done in the one hour left until curfew. Due to the almost- palpable coldness in her dorms, she never went in there and until she could barely keep her eyes open. It had become her daily routine by now. Though she had never wanted it to.

Emotional fuss wasn't on the Slytherin's priority list. On the whole, she thought of it a waste of time, a temporary hindrance which cloud a person's judgment and make him do rash things; manipulate and be manipulated, lower down to last degree and become so weak, that one could be shattered by just a few words or a trivial action. To her, feelings were things to be forced and locked inside. Because she couldn't afford to break. It was essential that she remained strong. For herself. If she ever wanted to come even close to achieving what she had planned to.

Too preoccupied in her thoughts, Jade didn't notice somebody following her as she pushed the library door open.

 _SPLATT!_

The black-haired witch stood stock still at first, eyes widened and mouth hanging open in utter shock.

"Pfft….."

The sound of raucous laughter snapped her out of her bewilderment and she let out a startled gasp before whipping around to see the cause; the Weasley twins.

"You were right. This was brilliant! Hahaha! "

"I know right…and the- the look on her face.''

The twins expressed their merriment between gasps of mirth, while holding their sides; their faces red. Their words made the dazed Head Girl to come back to her senses and grow alarmed and confused. She realized that there was an increasingly foul smell spreading around her.

This was followed by a sudden understanding that made Jade look down and then let out an audible 'yuck!' She was covered head to foot in sticky, greenish-brown goo which the Slytherin took to be called as a 'dung-bomb' which was also the source of the repulsive stench. Cringing in disgust, Jade scrunched up her nose and let out another revolted sound before being interrupted by another round of boisterous chuckles from the men beside her.

The Head Girl felt her previous feeling of disgust to be replaced by that of blood-boiling anger and she growled. This caused the red-heads to pause abruptly in their display of merriment and stare at her for a moment; before winding up in fresh sniggers.

Jade glared at them but decided that she needed to be clean before she could give these troublemakers a piece of her mind. She procured her wand from inside her robes and in one swift move, vanished all the sludge that covered her. She felt the twins stop laughing and gape at her with slightly shocked faces before bolting out of the door in a strong burst of wind.

Her eyes widened momentarily in surprise of their speed, however she overcame it quickly and rushed after them.

"She won't find us here"

Fred and George both stopped to catch their breaths and then taking a look at each other, burst into silent giggles again. It had been much better than they had expected. George sighed in contentment and leaned against the curved smooth wall of one of the hidden passages in Hogwarts. He looked at the corridor in front of him, dimly lit by the small fire torches hung in brackets at intervals on both sides.

The plan had worked magnificently and now that they had escaped and reached their concealed route to the Gryffindor common room, there was no way that the Head Girl would be able to take revenge and seize their house points. George saw his twin straighten up and take a deep breath, before grinning at him. He returned the grin and both of them turned to walk through the path that was slightly curving upwards in unison.

The night at Hogwarts castle was quite, almost eerily so. The meager fire that burned in the wooden torches cast flickering shadows of the twins as they passed. If they had not been so engrossed in their thoughts of the amazingly successful prank, they would have noticed a translucent spirit swish past them.

The red-heads walked at a swift pace before sighting a small, round wooden door at the end of the corridor. George smiled and brought his hand towards the rusty metal handle, not even pausing to think that perhaps all of this was too perfect, and he should stop and look above him. If he had, he would have found out the reason behind all the chaos that was to occur next.

Before the Gryffindor prankster could touch the handle, it burst into flames and both the red-heads let out identical gasps. The fire did not have a starting point, it consumed the whole door all at once, spitting golden-hot flecks; causing the twins to instinctively move away.

Staring at the now burning exit, George felt wholly confused and shocked. Was this passage way cursed? It couldn't be as they had used it so often before. Had anyone heard them coming, like Filch or another teacher and ignited the door to teach them a lesson? He wasn't certain of anybody other than the angry caretaker who would do that. Or perhaps it was Umbridge? Had the Head Girl went and complained to her and they had somehow anticipated that they would use this particular path? Unlikely though it seemed, George believed it at that time.

However, he did not have time to dwell on the matter any longer, because there was an unusual amount of sooty smoke issuing from the fire, which refused to abate even a little. Coughing and sweating, the red-head looked up to his twin to see the same expression of astonishment on his face. Together they slowly retraced their steps and took out their wands. They would just have to extinguish the fire and then deal with whoever produced it, themselves.

Before they could say the required incantation, though, the ground started shaking horribly, so greatly that they had to lower their wands and frantically grasp the walls to remain standing. George was really worried by now; it didn't seem that this was just a small punishment but something much more serious. He gulped, trying to moisten his dry throat as the worst possible situation appeared in his mind and denied to leave. He was relieved of the necessity of thinking further as a large piece of the cave roof broke and fell just inches from his head.

Sharing a look with his twin, George turned on his heel and both of them sprinted back the way they came.

They barely made it in time.

Fred had snatched open the exit door and together they had shot out of it, seconds before huge chunks of the roof collapsed and gathered at the opening and sealed it.

'OUCH!'

Both of them had crashed on the cold marble floor in their rapid attempt to escape, but now George was realizing that his fall had not been as painful as expected. In fact the visibly cold and hard floor was oddly and considerably warmer and softer.

"Get- OFF ME!" an angry, muffled shout caused George to regain his senses and roll of the person squished beneath.

At first, the red-head had assumed that it must be his brother, but when he looked around he saw his brother sitting up at a place that was noticeably distant from him, showing George that his twin had presumably jumped harder than him and the person he had landed on was someone else. Fearing slightly for his well-being, he looked behind him, only to be greeted by the furious face of the one they had been running from in the first place; Jade Lestrange.

The dark-haired Slytherin was sitting on the floor rubbing her head, all the while glaring at them; her fists clenched and an expression suggesting that she would desire nothing more than to skin them alive.

It was quite typical for the average student at Hogwarts to get terrified and run away, when met with a similar scene, though George doubted that anybody other than them had been capable of getting on her nerves this greatly; however, if there were any exceptions, one would be him. He was actually relieved that it had been her and not Filch or (God Forbid) Umbridge, who had broken his fall. Smirking maliciously, he called out to her.

"Ah~ we meet again Miss Lestrange."

He saw her already narrowed eyes flash dangerously and something like a growl emit from her tightly-closed mouth. This was probably an indication that she was by this time, at her limit and therefore should not be tested; if it meant that or not, George ignored it and went on. They had meant to escape so as to not face any consequences, but now that it had come to this, he wanted to enjoy a little before she gave them two-month of detention.

"Two encounters in one night. It must be destiny~", he continued in a hearty sing-song voice that did not belong to him.

A vein popped on Jade's forehead and in an instant she was hollering at them, forgetting the fact that they were currently outside their dormitories, in the middle of the night; _well_ past curfew while the rest of the castle was sleeping soundly and perhaps shouldn't be woken up.

"You had the _nerve_ to throw a dung-bomb at me, then run away and now you _still_ didn't think it was enough so you thought it would be fun to attack me out of _nowhere_. **You guys…."** She lowered her volume somewhat only to bring it up to the maximum for the next sentence, "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?"

Jade had stood up by this time which made her significantly more imposing as she stared down at them.

Fred had scooted a bit further away from the enraged girl during her yelling and was half standing up, designating that he was ready to flee any minute. This was not by any means a sign of fear of _her_ , but simply a precautionary measure if someone had the perchance to hear them and might be vaulting their way there.

On the other hand his twin was glued to his place staring at the flushing Slytherin with an expression-less face, though his eyes gave away the small amount of surprise he was feeling. He had not expected her to shout, Slytherins were usually calm when they were furious. They often showed their anger by biting remarks or underhanded schemes employed behind one's back. They weren't the kind to pick up a fight directly. He had expected her to give a spiteful smirk before taking a hundred points from Gryffindor and announcing that they had detention for the rest of the year or if she was going to sink lower, spout up an insult about their family.

He was taken out of his reverie by the distinct voice of Fred reasoning with her.

"Hey look…we didn't _attack_ you. The ones who were attacked were us'', he said, conveniently leaving away the other two offending actions they had done.

Jade straightened up her formerly screwed face due to rage at Fred's words.

"Attacked? Who attacked you?" she asked with a much quieter tone which was also a little anxious.

"We don't know." Fred hurried on, happy that she lowered her volume and was trying to preserve it that way, "The secret passage we were escap- _travelling_ through suddenly-'' , but he stopped in mid-explanation. He had pointed towards the hidden door of the passage at their right, which while formerly was an open entrance sealed by rocks from the crumpling roof, now was hidden behind a stone gargoyle all in one piece; not a crack or fragment to propose that there had been an full-blown earthquake inside there just moments ago.

The red-head stared open-mouthed at the gargoyle's glaring face; he couldn't even hear the crashing noise of the plummeting roof anymore. A few paces away from him, George had a similar expression of surprise.

"What the….."

"But it was just-''

Both of them murmured incoherently, unable to provide a cause for this drastic change and surmount their shock. Had they possibly been hallucinating? There was no one there to cast a spell at them at that time, or perhaps somebody had slipped a potion in their drinks and it was now taking effect? The chances were too slim. And there was no way that the person responsible could have caused all the destruction; and fixed it in the minute space of time they were talking. Then how? And Who?

Jade looked back and forth between them, waiting for more clarification, but when she didn't get a response; anger flared inside her again as she concluded that this was another one of their jokes. Grinding her teeth, she had opened her mouth to scream at them once more, but was interrupted by the sound of sudden giggles bursting from somewhere….above.

The trio's heads shot upward to find none other than the mischievous Poltergeist of Hogwarts castle; Peeves floating near a chandelier. He had obviously by now forced himself not to laugh by pushing both his knuckles in his mouth but was incapable of keeping them in any longer. Seeing their astonished faces, He cackled; possibly harder.

"Peevsie-ha-Peevsie did it. And you fell for it! And you started fighting with yourselves!" he yelled at them between gasps of mirth, before giving them one last malicious look and vanishing through the ceiling.

It now dawned upon George that Peeves being the culprit, could create very convincing illusions to trick people. That was the only fitting justification; since apparitions couldn't use real magic and Peeves couldn't have put everything back together after destroying it even if he was given a whole year, much less the few seconds he had now. Not that he would have ever tried to.

"I didn't know that Peeves could do something like that." Fred exclaimed. It was rare that anybody else successfully pranked them, since often the said prank was something that they themselves had tried already and were therefore always ready for it. Peeves too, had seldom tricked the twins, so the knowledge that he could employ such a vast magic, was news to them.

"Well, at least we'll be ready next time." Jade sighed, much to the bafflement of Fred who had first thought that this line had come from his brother. He too, was looking slightly stunned. Did Peeves annoy her too? Well, he annoyed everyone; but choosing a specific student was something else. Or was she just talking about it generally? It was amazing how confusing this night was becoming, even more that George found himself growing strangely curious as he stared at the black-haired Head-Girl.

Both parties gazed at each other for a time, the twins against the Head-Girl, at a loss of what to say further. They were involuntarily waiting for someone to break the awkward silence; it occurred to George that this was the chance to make their escape without any losses, since the Head-Girl seemed to have momentarily forgotten their activities a while ago.

But something kept him rooted there, he somehow didn't think that any harm would happen; in some way, he _trusted_ the girl not to do anything unfair despite the fact that she was a Slytherin. He felt safe…and somehow bound by her presence. _There was nothing resentful about meeting her_ , George decided.

 _It's too early to say that._ He chided himself.

 _Well, it was just a feeling_ , he answered.

There was no reason for it to be correct or not to be correct. It was best not to dwell on such irrational matters more than needed. Right now it was more important to do what sense told him to do; mimicking his brother George stood up and prepared to leave. Reading Fred's expression, he understood that they were going to try and exit normally but if matters went out of hand; they would simply take flight for the Gryffindor common room.

Jade had noticed them get up and it struck her that she must be going too; it was well past curfew time and she was the Head-Girl! There was no time to waste! Her sudden alarm snapped her out of her musings and she turned to the twins, who had tensed up as if they were planning to run.

Somewhat confused by their behavior but still adamant on reaching the safety of her dormitory quickly, Jade ignored their peculiar action and declared with a tone of finality,

"Well, you guys should better go straight to your dormitories. No more fooling around."

And with that she turned on her heel and half-walked half-sprinted in the direction of the dungeons.

"Wait!"

Fred whipped around to stare dumbfounded at his twin who was now walking towards an equally surprised and marginally irritated Slytherin.

"Aren't you going to punish us? ''

"Huh..?''

"We pranked you didn't we? Aren't you going to take points or give us detention or something?"

Fred Weasley had never wanted to throttle someone more than he wanted to throttle his twin at this moment for his outstanding stupidity. Though quite inquisitive himself, he was okay with letting it go and be grateful that they were safe. He looked at Jade with a faintly pleading expression, as if she might take pity on them. But the Slytherin wasn't looking at him; she was only gazing at George with a somewhat baffled face. This boy were really weird, didn't he just dig his own grave by reminding her that? But there was something that bothered her even more.

"Detention? What for? You haven't broken any school rules."

 _Except breaching curfew._ She thought.

 _But I can't penalize them for that_. A bold voice spoke.

It would be absolutely unfair to do so since she was also flouting the same school rule, although involuntarily; with them the whole night. She would just have to dismiss the regulation this time; even if she feels horrible doing it.

"But…" George spoke again. He knew that pushing his luck further was beyond idiocy, but he was finding it impossible to stop himself. And he didn't believe that it was just luck. The sensation of unplanned trust in the Slytherin was returning now and impulsive as he was, he was letting his burning curiosity consume him and have its way.

But this time Jade interjected.

"What you did was personal. You didn't damage any school property. I know the rules full well. I can't misuse my authority to get revenge; though I would like to punch you. Good Night."

With that, the dark-haired Slytherin turned and jogged down towards the Slytherin dormitories leaving a completely stunned duo of red-heads behind. But as he heard the sound of Jade's hassled steps vanish, George Weasley bowed his head down and smirked.

This year was full of interesting surprises.

 _ **Yes I am an annoying author.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **I really won't be able to write another chapter without you feedback.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And we move on…..**_

 _ **I am actually just writing this to thank a new friend and an amazing writer Sakkim98 for motivating me to write this chapter. I owe you really.**_

 _ **R and R please!**_

 _The little girl stumbled forward as her name was called. Trembling slightly, but forcing herself to remain calm she raised her head and proceeded to the withered black hat. The eleven-year old glanced towards the tall, bespectacled witch beside it, but averted her gaze immediately. She had such intense eyes, they scared her._

 _Her mind kept telling her that it was foolish to be so flustered over a simple sorting test. However, the anxious part of her knew that apprehension was reasonable. This moment was going to decide a lot for her future, at the school and outside it. She could imagine her uncle getting a post next morning about the house she was in. She could also imagine the cold eyes and the steely face of Lucius Malfoy if he read that his pure-blood niece was now housemates with Gryffindors._

If _, of course_

 _Though the first-year knew that her uncle wouldn't be satisfied until her she was in Slytherin. It had to be Slytherin. It was something unquestionable and understood. Anything else would be considered a disgrace to the family. Mr. Malfoy had never said this out loud, and perhaps she was being paranoid, but only_ perhaps _. Her family wasn't the one which explained things outright; emotions, expectations, orders; they were shown by indirect gestures and words._

 _What felt after a long time, the black-haired girl reached the rickety stool, took the ancient hat perched on it and replaced it on her head. It slipped down her small head and covered half of her face along with her black bangs. She was grateful for that, since she didn't want the other kids to see her horribly harassed expression._

 _She clenched her fists and bit her lip in nervousness when nothing happened. Had she done something wrong? Or was that she could not hear the hat announcing her house? But that couldn't be right, because all the students before her had heard it, since they all got up looking happy. Could it mean that the antique Sorting Hat had finally malfunctioned? Right when it was about to sort her?_

 _The depressing thought hit her like a rampaging bludger and she silently choked on a sob, cursing her fate._

'For your kind information, I am functioning perfectly fine.' _A cross voice whispered._

 _The girl gave a tiny start, and looked around. There was no one near her to have said that. Frowning, it occurred to her that she had not really heard a voice; it was as if someone was speaking in her mind…._

 _The Sorting Hat?_

'Yes. Brilliant guess, child.' _The voice came again though the eleven-year old, in her utmost stupor; did not discern the sarcasm in its words._

 _It was talking to her!_

 _She felt the hat sigh in her mind before going on. By now, she had regained her senses and now realized how stupid her behavior had been. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she focused on only one thing._

 _She needed to be in Slytherin._

'Lestrange, huh? I know that I've heard that name here before. Not that I remember much of the students I sort but…..this one came out to be quite unforgettable.'

 _The girl drew in a sharp breath at the mention of her father. Nonetheless, it wasn't that surprising; she knew her parents had achieved quite a name for themselves in the wizarding world; although she really wished it could have been something she could be proud of. It was pathetic, she thought; that by even being thousands of miles away rotting in a cell in Azkaban for_ eight _years, they had still found a way to mar her first day at school. There was certainly nothing she could do to remove that persistent shadow following her because of an accursed last name._

'I think it's quite obvious where I should put you...'

 _The word 'Slytherin' immediately flashed across her thoughts and her feeling of hopefulness almost overshadowed the realization that there was some uncertainty in the hat's tone._

'But I am slightly confused…..'

 _Her heart missed a beat at these words._

'What are those conflicting emotions inside you? I see ambition and suppleness, of course. But I also see high sense of dignity and rigidity. You would see something till its end if you want to, _however…_..'

 _The first-year was getting more and more uneasy as the Sorting hat's words became even more confusing._

 _ **Please just put me in Slytherin**_ _._

 _She mutely begged with all her concentration, thinking that it might be enough to convince the hat._

'Slytherin? Is that what you really yearn? Would you truly like to have Slytherin housemates?'

 _Her focus faltered for a moment after hearing this. But it was gone in a flash. Her opinion was not the one that mattered. She would not, under any circumstances see her uncle and aunt disappointed._

'Well, if that is your decision.'

 _A second later, she had been sorted into Slytherin, but just before she could have breathed in relief, the Sorting Hat gave her some puzzling parting words._

'Not fear but chivalry, I name it. I wish you the greatest of luck, Jade Lestrange.'

The Head Girl pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a weary groan. Her eyes were strained and her face pale as she scratched on a piece of parchment with her quill. She had barely slept since that night, because she had to stay awake to complete the homework given that day which would not have happened if Jade hadn't been splattered with a freaking dung-bomb! Her schedule had been disrupted for that event which had resulted into more sleepless nights and a towering temper.

She was not one of the students who usually complained about such things, she actually liked to busy herself in work and achieve something every day, but being sleep-deprived seemed to have had an adverse effect on her personality. Thankfully though, her present task was the last one she had for today, an essay on the silencing charm they had learned in their fifth-year. Since they were going to give their Newt's the following June, every teacher was giving revision work along with the main homework.

It wasn't that hard for Jade really, when they had learned the charm two years ago, she had silenced her bullfrog successfully in the second attempt and had been awarded ten points for it. Putting the practice into writing was not really difficult but…

The black-haired witch's eye twitched as she felt his resolute gaze on her.

Clutching her quill hard enough that it might have broken, she turned her head upwards to face the annoying red-head.

"Honestly. What do you want?" She asked half-glowering, half-pleading at the boy who was perched on top of the wooden Library table among Jade's scattered books.

George Weasley looked down at her as if he had just noticed her, causing the latter's glare to intensify. It didn't help Jade's mood or concentration to have the person responsible for all her trouble sitting on her table and ogling at her while she tried to finish her last piece of homework. He had come at his present place around the time she had entered the library and in her utmost effort to complete her work quickly, she had ignored him. He was unperturbed nonetheless and had just sat there.

This silent battle of obstinacy had continued for three whole hours, where Jade, as she proceeded was becoming more and more uneasy of her unwanted companion who on the contrary, appeared quite comfortable.

"Huh? Is it against the school rules to sit with you?" he replied with a feigned confused voice the Slytherin easily saw through. However, this realization did not lower down her steadily rising temper. She had let him off that night because she had been in a hurry but now she could feel her fury returning at full force. This guy had some nerve, he barely saved himself before and now he was here irritating her again.

He's underestimating me!

This awareness was enough to tick her off.

''It isn't against the rules but you're annoying me! Can't you see that I need this work done?''

"Head Girl, you're too fussy. I can't see why you are annoyed, since I am doing _nothing_ wrong."

Jade suppressed an enraged growl with great difficulty and looked around for Madam Pince, the vulture-like librarian, she did consider it childish to be complaining like this; but at the moment she was desperate. It was quite possible also that the librarian might throw the red-head out for sitting so casually on top of one of her precious tables and Jade might not have to say anything at all.

But she was nowhere to be seen. In fact the whole room was empty except for the two of them.

"Madam Pince won't be back for some time." George said answering her unspoken question, "she ran out from here while you were diligently busy in your work," he smirked "she was covering her face with her hands and muttering something about 'being fooled' and 'accursed sweets'."

His tone was still that of innocence but his gradually growing smirk told her otherwise.

"Bastard…"

The red-head's grin only grew wider, causing Jade's thoughts to fill up with all sorts of names she wanted to call him. But after such a long, futile match she had developed a piercing headache and leaving to settle matters another day she got up and started packing her things. This was really just great, her only peaceful haven and she was being forced out of it too…damn you Weasley.

George's face now showed surprise at her abrupt departure. Just as she shouldered her bag, he slid off the table and was about to stop her when…

Jade turned around, directly facing him; with a positively terrifying glare on her face. If looks could kill, George thought, he definitely would have snuffed it ten times by now.

"Look, I'm not doing anything right now because I'm dead tired but-'' her voice was quite but deadly, " if you irritate me again I will make you suffer **a lot** for it."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the library.

It was amazing how she left him stunned every time they met, George thought, His previously shocked expression twisted when he let out a hearty chortle. Well, the more fascinating the better.

Still smiling he strolled out of the library and made his way towards the Gryffindor dormitories, happily deciding to meet her again tomorrow. Most of his friends would mark him as crazy if they knew he was tailing a Slytherin; But none of them knew yet, and he never intended to tell them either. His twin will find out eventually, but that really wasn't much of a problem. Knowing each other so well, the twins understood one another's senseless schemes and desires more than anyone else.

And of course, he was just a little curious. Like a little boy discovering something new. It was true; he had never quite met a personality like hers. It was exceptional for a normal person but for a Slytherin; it was nothing less than phenomenal. He just wanted to know whether she is what she seems or does she have a wicked side like all her house mates? Her behavior that night had sparked many questions within him and he really was just going to leave once they were answered.

His ponderings were interrupted when he noticed a lone figure standing at the very end of the corridor, pressed against the wall and looking at the left tentatively as if trying to hide and watch something. He drew closer and recognized the person.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Head Girl, I thought you were going to bed."

Jade let out a squeak and jumped so violently that if George had not pulled back in time he would have been smacked right across his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked somewhat cheekily as Jade put a hand on her hammering heart and cast him a reproachful look.

He grew confused when the girl did not answer but put a finger to her lips indicating that he should be silent. His already raised eyebrows went up a little more when he saw that instead of her usual stern appearance, the Slytherin's cheeks were colored a delicate shade of red.

This caused him to step forward and slide along the wall as she had been doing before peeking round the corner, his eyes widened slightly when he found two Hufflepuff fifth-years engaged in a heated snogging session. He knew that this was somewhere near the kitchens where also the Hufflepuff common room was located. He thought he knew the couple, the girl was perhaps Hannah Abbott, but he couldn't make out the boy.

Feeling even more muddled George looked below to see Hogwarts most intimidating Head Girl blushing more furiously than before as she studied the scene along with him.

They both pulled back and George stared at her, utterly dumbfounded.

"Why aren't you going?" he asked.

Before speaking her complexion darkened more and she was most abnormally, becoming increasingly flustered.

"w-well- they might see me." She replied shiftily looking sideways.

"Then what?"

"It would be embarrassing!" She whispered feverishly, now looking at him as if he was stupid to not understand that fact.

"Embarrassing?" he said with a disbelieving tone, "Then go and stop them."

"I can't!" Jade retorted while gesticulating frantically in an attempt to make him understand.

"Why not? You're the Head Girl! It's almost curfew, and they are snogging in a corridor. I thought Filch banned that."

"I know, but I just can't go and int-interrupt them." She murmured, ashen-faced.

George goggled at her and Jade, though still scarlet looked back at him, a bit disoriented by his emotion-less expression.

They held each other's gaze for at least one solid minute before George turned his head away and let out a snort, before bursting into wild laughter. Jade's face turned maroon as newfound rage and mortification replaced her previous feelings of meek awkwardness. Thoughts of the kissing couple vanished from her mind as she clenched her fists and grounded her teeth as George's sniggers continued.

She had just plunged her hand inside her robe pocket to retrieve her wand and jinx him, but he held up a hand and started vigorously patting her shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just-just that you really are something amazing, Lestrange." He told her breathlessly after which he straightened up and wiping the tears from his eyes, turned and moved around the corridor apparently with the intention to clear away the kissing duo so that they could all go to bed without breaking curfew again and causing more problems.

But instead George was pulled back by a surprisingly strong tug on his collar by the Head Girl and now feeling slightly exasperated, he faced her with a questioning look.

Her eyes were flashing with anger; maybe she had taken his former comment to be offensive.

"No y-you can't disturb them either." Jade's face which had gone back to normal, blushed again as she spoke.

"So you plan to sleep here?" George asked feeling solely nonplussed.

"n-no" she started coloring once more, "I just thought we could-wait."

George's shocked expression did not change and Jade went once more to the corner to spy on the Hufflepuff students. They still seemed extremely occupied. Jade pressed her face on the corner and watched them with wide eyes, turning pink yet again.

George took a calming, deep breath and spoke in the loudest voice possible.

"SO, HEAD GIRL, YOU DON'T CARE IF WE ARE CAUGHT OUT OF BOU-"

Typically, Jade reacted viciously and brought a hand back to slap on his mouth but it involuntarily became more powerful and George was sent crashing back into a nearby suit of armor.

Jade gasped as the red-head, thoroughly shaken, sat up and rubbed the back of his head which was throbbing painfully.

"That hurt, Head Girl," he whined while trying to get on his feet, "it isn't good for a maiden to be so violent."

The sympathy Jade was feeling for him disappeared instantly.

Scowling, she ignored him and turned to return to her dormitory. This had been a very loud crash, she was sure that the Hufflepuffs would have been startled enough to go back into their common rooms.

But as she took her first step a sound made her freeze in horror.

"Is anyone there?" a sickly sweet but severe voice called.

A door had opened far down the hallway, opposite where she was supposed to go and a squat, toad-like woman wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown; appeared and shuffled their way.

 _ **I had a feeling the story was getting boring.**_

 _ **So I hyped things up with a nice cliffhanger.**_

 _ **And I also think I might have to cry next time but please tell me what you think about this. REVIEW!**_

 _ **Thanks**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here folks! I know it's a bit late. But I haven't been feeling too good for the last few days.**_

 _ **RxR!**_

Jade stood stock still, her eyes wide in terror as she heard Umbridge's footsteps getting nearer. Her face was paler by the second and dread had made her mind go blank. It was as if a very painful death was approaching her. No, this was worse than death. This could cost her everything, her Head Girl-ship, her perfect student reputation, and-and when her uncle would find out…..

She felt someone sharply pulling her hand and her panic-ridden mind caused her to whip around so fast that she cricked her neck painfully. George gave her a slightly worried look and then tugged at her hand again to indicate that they should be fleeing. But Jade's legs seemed to have lost the ability to move. George on the other hand was growing concerned, less about being caught by that foul Umbridge, but more about how the Slytherin was reacting to it. Her will and sense appeared to have abandoned her completely.

It was now that he truly appreciated the fact that she was Hogwarts' Head Girl and belonged to a family that was considered (however wrongly) highly prestigious within the wizarding world, especially the ruling elite. He could never imagine how horrifying an experience of getting caught and punished by a Ministry worker; who's Head was a close friend of her uncle, would be for her. Since rule-breaking and narrow escapes was something George had been doing for seventeen years; nor did he particularly have a status to protect, his father was considered strange even without his family's shenanigans. The worst outcome of this for him, would be expulsion and then confrontation with his mother, which although a very terrifying involvement in itself; George was used to it.

But Jade…

He looked at her white face and completely vulnerable expression. It seemed like she was being confronted by her worst nightmare.

 _Did she think this would go back to her Uncle? What would happen if it did?_

He wondered what Lucius Malfoy would be like at home, to produce such a high amount of anxiety in his niece's heart on such a small matter.

 _Perhaps as much as a git he is._

Although George had believed he was only like that to enemies and people he disliked, for example wizards who were not rich and pure-blooded like him, so it came as a small surprise that Malfoy was as haughty at home as he was in front of everyone else.

But there wasn't time to waste on that right now, he had to do something. Gripping the paralyzed Jade he started to lead her back, there was the library, a classroom and a….dead end.

The High Inquisitor's steps were getting louder and the red-head felt increasing alarm too. If this had been another teacher or maybe Filch; he would not have been scared at all. But since meeting the ministry-appointee he had decided that there was a teacher that surpassed even Snape in vileness.

So naturally, he was more apprehensive than he should have been.

But their current situation had a part in it too, he couldn't see any of the secret passages here, Jade in her present condition might not even be able to run the other way if they chose to risk it. The library could be an option of course; but he did not think that if Umbridge searched the place, which he was positive, she would, that they both will be able to evade her forever.

The only solution left was the classroom, which Umbridge would definitely look in as well…

But not if she already finds her culprit.

George paused and closed his eyes for an instant; this was possibly the most horrible idea he had ever had. But he knew that there was no other way, except for the both of them being caught. He knew he was being bizarrely heroic _and_ for a Slytherin, but his impulse overrode him and running towards the classroom, he pushed the Head Girl inside.

He had just locked and silenced the door when the stout figure of the High Inquisitor rounded the corner and came face to face with him. She was holding her wand in front of her which she now stowed back in her robes. Then looking up at George, there was a slight pause before her pouchy face warped into a nauseating smile and she said in a soft whisper,

"Mr. Weasley, May I ask what are you doing here?"

"You got a whole week of detention with _Umbridge_?" Lee Jordan exclaimed over the Gryffindor table as he, George and Fred had breakfast.

"Yeah." George replied sullenly while biting through a piece of buttered toast.

Fred said nothing; he hadn't known that George had come late into the dormitories as he had been already fast asleep. What bothered him further was the fact that his twin had decided to do so without inviting him, or even telling him.

When Fred had been informed; he had been utterly perplexed, why had been George lurking near Umbridge's office? That shouldn't be done on any time of the day (lest a prank is in order) much less near curfew. It also seemed like that he didn't have any purpose of being there…or so Fred had been told.

 _And he had been caught!_

Fred had never anticipated this from his twin who, along with him was adept in close calls like these. It was _seven_ years' worth of experience which George destroyed last night. Fred would have liked to lecture him about that, but had abstained because he had noticed a sudden change in George's demeanor from morning. He had expected him to wail about the absolute unfairness of this treatment and probably refer to Umbridge as a complete hag.

But none of it came. It seemed that George wasn't as bothered by his detention as he should be.

Fred was brought about of his reverie as Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet approached their table. Lee was quick to tell both of them the newest problem. George resisted the urge to lash at him, as Lee was only eager to talk to Angelina, whom he has had a crush on since first-year. After hearing him, the dark girl rounded on George with a horrified expression on her face.

" _Detention_? _A_ _whole_ _week?_ " she asked fanatically.

"Calm down, there at eight every night, so I'm still going to come to practices. Don't worry." He reassured her.

The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team let out a relieved sigh and then gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry about that. So, why did you get detention anyway?"

Lee interjected again to answer and George was left to silently ponder over his current dilemma alone.

After that encounter with Umbridge and the announcement of his punishment, she had sweetly lead him back to his dormitory; 'so that he could not wander off anywhere else' and feeling quite morose and helpless he had obeyed. He just hoped that the Head Girl would have regained her senses once there was no more danger and had returned to the safety of her common room.

He was tempted to glance over at the Slytherin table but stopped himself, he did not care that much; nor was he in a mood to see the nasty smirks on the other Slytherin's faces, because he was quite positive that most of them, or even most of the school knew about last night's hitch.

His gaze instead lingered to a duo standing at the Great Hall's entrance, apparently causing a commotion. One of them was a small red-haired girl, who was lunging repeatedly; ashen-faced to get her wand which was held above her out of reach by a tall well-built boy (probably a seventh-year) who was smirking calmly at the red-head's vain attempts.

It occurred to George that he should probably stop the guy, he was obviously bullying her; but before he could get out of his seat he saw that the two were approached by a prim Hufflepuff boy with a white ponytail. His calm and immaculate appearance was marred by the fact that he was red with anger and as George watched, another argument ensued. The large boy however seemed quite unruffled as he withdrew his attention from the red-haired girl and turned to the Hufflepuff instead, and by the looks of it, quite diligently answering him and managing to make him more annoyed.

The girl who had used the commotion to retrieve her wand was now standing there awkwardly, perhaps trying to come up with a solution to stop the boys quarreling. Seeing that, George relaxed.

 _So they are her friends after all_.

Nearby he saw a handsome green-haired student, with a ponytail longer and more stylish than the Hufflepuffs', surrounded by about a dozen girls, all of them who seemed to want to go to the upcoming Hogsmeade trip with him. He gave them a charismatic smile before telling them that choosing between such beautiful women was impossible. George averted his gaze when the girls started giggling in response and feeling slightly disgruntled, chose to distantly watch two boys of Ravenclaw. One who had yellow, unruly hair and looked rather like a child and was ravishing his breakfast in a manner that, in George's opinion would have made Ron Weasley look decent, alongside his blue-haired companion who was quietly feeding his pet gerbil a piece of toast.

The red-head stared at them for a while before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see his twin's expression-less but somewhat tense face and heard the following words.

"Come on mate, were going to be late for McGonagall."

With that he left a worried George with a tacit notice: he had to explain himself, fully and quickly.

" _So you are the new Head Girl, Miss Lestrange."_

" _Yes, Professor Umbridge."_

 _The short defense against the dark arts teacher gave her a pouchy smile which she assumed would have been courteous but Jade was not fooled by it; Umbridge's beady eyes were cold….and calculating. She seemed to be looking for even a minor slipup or inaccuracy in the new Head Girl._

 _Jade tried her best not to look discomfited, because she knew exactly why she was under-going such thorough speculation. It was perhaps her Uncle's good terms with the Ministry that its appointee was maintaining even a basic amount of politeness._

 _Though she also knew that Lucius Malfoy's influence could go only this far, if even the slightest of mishaps occurred, rather than supporting her; Lucius would not even blink an eye but when she will be back among the privacy of Malfoy Manor; he will quietly assign her a fitting punishment for dare trying to foil with his reputation._

 _The Head Girl thought all this while gazing back confidently at Umbridge's narrowed eyes._

" _Well, you seem to have commendable grades. Never had a detention before either, It appears that the_

 _Headmaster has made an appropriate choice," but Umbridge's tone was sour and unbelieving._

 _Jade could feel the unspoken 'for once' in her tone._

 _Umbridge gave her another one of her sick smiles which also looked a bit triumphant._

" _However, If you are the Head Girl I expect for you to know where your loyalties lie; Miss Lestrange_."

George closed the door behind him as quickly as he could without giving away how distraught he was.

It was night at Hogwarts School and George was just returning from his detention with Professor Umbridge. And he walked, no jogged down the corridor away from her office, sweat running down his forehead and his heart beating faster than normal.

He had never believed that something so sadistic lived inside the High Inquisitor. He had disliked her ever since he saw her interrupting Dumbledore and gave that monotone speech which he hadn't even bothered to listen.

But one night in detention with her, transformed the feelings of dislike into intense hatred.

Not to mention he felt utterly traumatized.

Who would have thought that she was really _this_ sick?

Lost in his disturbing daydream, and in a hurry to get as far away from Umbridge's office as possible, George almost collided into a suit of armor.

 _Not again!_

As he caught up with his senses he heard a voice calling his name and as he turned towards its source his eyes widened in shock.

Jade Lestrange was standing in front of him, holding a bowl filled of yellowish liquid, looking straight at him with serious eyes but an expression full of guilt.

"Lestrange" George said.

Jade seemed to be struggling for words because at George's statement she had averted her gaze, trying to hide her face.

"Here." Jade replied and forcefully pushed the bowl towards him. He looked down toward it and saw tentacle-like things swimming around it and immediately felt a little sickened.

 _Merlin, don't say that I have to drink this._

"And this is..?" George countered feeling highly hesitant.

George could almost feel the internal struggle Jade was going through. She looked like that she would like to run away right then but the guilt inside her wanted to help him too. His reluctance was annoying too _, honestly was he this stupid?_

That irritation calmed Jade down a little and meeting his uncertain and slightly worried eyes she grabbed his right hand and gently dipped it inside the yellow potion.

"Hey….Ahhh." George stopped his protest as he felt the painful stinging in his hand soothe instantly.

"What is this?" The read-head asked in amazement as he adjusted his hand more comfortably in the healing potion.

Both of them were now walking towards the Gryffindor dormitories although nobody had proposed it out loud. Jade had been awfully jumpy this night which had not gone unnoticed by George. Could it really be that she was feeling guilty? And perhaps she was apologizing by providing a relief for his pain? George understood that, but he wished she would be more straightforward with it.

 _Maybe her pride comes in between._

Jade on the other hand, was still avoiding his gaze; neither was she listening to what he was saying. Her eyes were instead fixed on the ugly scars on George's hand, feeling guilt, sympathy, hate, gratitude and confusion all at once. It was only after she heard him call her a few more times did she respond.

"Huh? Uh. It's called the Essence of Murtlap."

"How do you –"

"It has happened before," she interrupted him, "a housemate of mine had a same case some weeks ago."

George raised his eyebrows at this; the pure-blood loving hag actually punished a _Slytherin_? It was quite obvious that Umbridge favored her native house more than the others, because for a start; they were the sons and daughters of high-esteemed wizarding families, on whom (or rather on their gold) practically the whole Ministry of Magic depended. Messing with their children would have too many risks.

 _And that all of them were rotten to the core. Birds of a feather….._

When met by this scathing thought, George surprisingly paused and glanced sideways to his companion.

 _Perhaps not all of them….._

"…he was punished for not turning in his homework, the usual really-" he heard Jade explaining. "Yukimura told me that he came to him because he couldn't find Professor Snape….."

 _Yukimura…..wasn't he the new Head Boy?_

"…Yukimura freaked out when he saw the boy's hand of course, but I must give him credit that he didn't let the word spread out. I had read about the Essence of Murtlap somewhere so we were able to help him-"

"What's his name?" George interjected.

"Huh?"

"What was the name of the boy who got punished?"

"Daniel Rockwood"

Daniel Rockwood? As far as George knew (by eavesdropping on strictly confidential Order meetings; courtesy of Weasley's Extendable Ears) he was the only son of a convicted Death Eater Augustus Rockwood, who was arrested for leaking the Ministry's secrets to You-Know-Who. His dad had told him that he used to work in the Department of Mysteries before he got caught.

It made sense now, no extra graciousness for someone who has a publicly condemned father. Even if he is a Slytherin, he is of no use or threat to the government. George suddenly felt his hatred for the Ministry increase.

 _It's the same with her…._

George thought as he looked at Jade who a second before had been staring at him; now whipped her gaze elsewhere. The prankster felt annoyance spark within him. Why can't she talk to him straight?

She seemed to be fighting to say something again; her fists were tightly closed while her raven hair hid half of her face. After a few incoherent noises and some meaningless gestures, Jade's shoulders straightened and with the air of a person who wanted to get over with something quickly, she turned to face him.

Her mouth twisted once more in discomfort but then she leveled her features into a somber expression, eyes shining with candor.

"I am sorry." She spoke.

Her words didn't register completely at first, mostly because they were greatly shocking for George. However, Jade didn't seem to be waiting for a reply; she kept speaking.

"It was completely my fault that we got caught, I was the one that stalled you and pushed you into that suit of armor. Moreover I am sorry that I am such a coward that I couldn't even help myself and run away. I am a total idiot and this time you showed more nerve than I ever could. I apologize for being useless. I owe you for this." She finished and lowered her gaze in shame.

"It's fine." Jade's eyes widened as she heard him.

"You looked like that your whole world was falling apart." He continued.

Even though he hadn't meant it to be, Jade took that remark to be teasing and angrily opened her mouth to retort before being stopped by a totally nonchalant George.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm just used to situations like these and of course I had less to lose, so I reacted fast enough. I don't know much about you, but I can say this, It's alright to be scared sometimes, Lestrange…''

 _But…_

Jade's cheeks turned slightly pink as she stared at the red-head's soft and kind expression. He seemed so…sincere.

 _He didn't laugh….._

"….and when you're scared it's not wrong to accept help. After all…."

 _No one has ever said that before._

George raised his hand and moved it towards a mesmerized Jade. Her eyes flicked to it and she found her hand moving to shake it on its own.

 _What am I doing?_

"…that's what friends are for."

 _Friends_ …..

 _SQUELCH!_

"Oh." George said.

Jade looked down and giving a revolted squeak, jerked her hand away from George's while the latter sniggered heartily.

The Head Girl, whose face was screwed up in disgust snatched her wand from inside her robes and hurried to clean her hand which was covered in yellow goo.

"It's quite sticky, isn't it?" the red-head commented casually while the corners of his mouth twitched.

Jade's returning glare caused him to grin more fully.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This was supposed to come earlier….I am extremely sorry for that. My net connection…. (Sigh)**_

"So."

"So….."

It was a sunny Sunday morning at Hogwarts. The twins had just finished breakfast and even though George had tried to go outside into the grounds with the others; Fred, being his ever-knowing brother had grabbed him before he could escape and dragged him all the way to their seventh-year dorms which were currently empty except the two of them.

The purpose of this peculiar kidnap was of course, quite imminent to George. He had been trying to avoid the time he would have to explain, but (sigh) it was one of the curses of having a twin brother that they can read your every movement even before you make it.

He looked up from his perch on his four-poster bed at the impatient form of his brother pacing the entire length of the dorm.

" **So** it seems that you've made a new _friend_." Fred declared out loud without stopping his march.

"Um…yeah. Something like that." George replied. Fred edgy tone warned him that it would be better if he did not speak much, at least for a little while.

There were rare occasions like these that Fred, being the older brother (only five minutes really); became the perfect replica of their dear mother. In such cases, as George knew extremely well, neither Mrs. Weasley nor Fred remained in the realm of _reason_.

"Exactly why did you do that?"

"I need a reason to make friends?"

Fred turned to glare at him in a pure Mrs. Weasley like fashion and even though it deterred George for a moment, he calmed himself quickly. No matter how scary he may seem, he wasn't mum and George knew that he could explain himself to his twin more easily than anyone else.

 _I hope._

"Look, I'm just- curious alright?" he said as Fred opened his mouth once again. His twin turned to face him, expectant.

Fred raised an eyebrow, so George continued.

"It's just an impulse, but I mean didn't you hear what she said that night? Don't you find her a bit different? I just want to know a bit more…"

Fred's responding sigh reassured George; he knew he had made a valid point.

He walked closer to George and sprawled down onto the adjacent bed, face towards the roof away from George.

"Maybe I do feel the same, but I am not stalking her all over the place; am I?" he said.

George sought to reply but was interrupted.

"-nor am I risking detention and a bloody hand for her."

"Neither would I have forgiven her so easily for lacking her wits-"

"-Hey!"

Fred studied George from the corner of his eye and it widened by a fraction. His twin seldom lashed out at him like that. So what he was thinking was right after all…

Fred felt the corners of his mouth twitch.

George was taken aback when the formerly serious Fred suddenly started chuckling. His anger turned into confusion and he stared open-mouthed as Fred got of the four-poster bed and with hands inside his pockets made his way towards the dormitory door.

Before exiting he turned back and smirked at him.

"Well, do what you want, I get it. Let's go outside anyway, the others are waiting; but you know-" his tone turned slightly grim, "I can't believe I'm saying this; but whatever you do; think a little about the consequences first, mate."

He left. And George was left to ponder on those mysterious words before he picked himself up and followed him.

 _I don't understand. I'm not going to do_ anything _._

He ignored the subtle spark of doubt in those words.

"What a guy that Harry Potter, right?" Lee Jordan said as he and the twins walked through the snow-ridden streets of Hogsmeade. They had just returned from the meeting in Hogshead where Harry had proposed to build a secret organization with him teaching them some authentic Defense Against The Dark Arts. Quite a bunch of students had agreed, but George had reservations about one of the attending Hufflepuffs'; Zacharias Smith.

On the other hand he was really excited; there might be a silver lining in this dark year, after all.

"Yeah. And we get to learn some real stuff from him. Great isn't it?" He heard Fred add enthusiastically.

"Awesome." George agreed.

"And all under Miss High Inquisitor's nose….." Lee sang and the three of them chortled. This was probably the best part, to defy the all-controlling Umbridge in any minute way; was extremely satisfying.

Now they were headed towards Zonko's Joke Shop to get some ingredients for their new joke products, which they were still developing despite being detracted and discouraged strongly by many fronts.

The three trudged through the snow making small idle talk and watching the surrounding people wrapped in thick fur coats, walking around in cheerful groups and shy couples holding hands; most of them making their way towards a small, cozy cottage-like shop belonging to some Madam Pudiffoot. The three cringed a little as they passed by, to be put bluntly; the shop was painted in nothing but shades of pink and red, giving a totally cheesy and mushy aura to it.

In other words, 'it was utterly revolting'

"Oh!" George gasped, triggering inquiring glances from the other two.

"The order we had for ten Skiving Snackboxes. I think I forgot the letter back at Hogshead." He answered while he frantically checked his pockets, suddenly remembering.

"Be right back." He told his bemused companions as he turned and jogged back down to the shaggy old pub through the clusters of persons who were visiting Hogsmeade Village.

He knew he had put it in his robe pocket with his money, but as he recalled; it was likely they had fallen out when he had taken out Galleons to pay for his Butterbeer. He must not have noticed it then, in the cluster of a dozen or so people there. He prayed that it was still there; because that letter had the address of an extremely important client who always paid them handsomely.

 _What was his name again?_

 _Sohma…Sohma Shigure. Yes that was it._

He and Fred had at first been absolutely taken aback at the idea of a grown up wizard ever being interested in joke products. Adults usually shunned these sorts of things. But this client was the most interested, even more than Hogwarts students; ordering frequently and in tons. But the twins overcame the shock when Fred made his meaningful statement.

" _Hey, we're going to grow up someday too; aren't we?"_

George smiled at the memory and decreased his pace as the severed boar's head of Hogshead came into view. As expected, few entered this apparently dodgy pub; most just casting a wary glance and walking quickly away. George stopped in front of it and was surprised to see a notice floating at the door.

 **Major Detoxification Under Process**

 **Sorry For The Inconvenience.**

"Tch…." An annoyed voice came from behind George.

"I don't see what the inconvenience _is_ ; people should be thanking us for making this shithole a place worth standing in."

George looked around, no down; to find a black-haired, narrow-eyed man, wearing a napkin on his nose and mouth and holding his wand in a gloved hand. He was small, but quite fit. The expression on his face suggested that he had something extremely unpleasant under his nose. From the corner of his eye, he also saw the mangy barman of the pub give an offended glare towards their direction.

Glaring at George, he asked,

"Who are you?"

"Eh?" George attempted to answer, but he was so distracted by the man's stature. He would be about ten or fifteen years older than him but the red-head couldn't help thinking him as a child. The napkin and gloves also made him look slightly comical. It was with immense difficulty that George was holding back his laughter, but perhaps not for long.

"Is there something funny?" he asked in a low, threatening voice.

"Mr. Levi? Where do I have to put this?" another, this one a bit familiar called out from inside the pub.

The man named Levi was distracted as a harassed looking boy and a black-haired girl came out of the shop holding buckets full of what looked like dead insects. Or rather paralyzed, they were blinking at George with their otherwise still bodies. George recognized them, he and the others had encountered them back in Grimmauld Place. They were called Doxy's and Fred had George had done some test on some of them too.

However, he was more concerned about the people holding them.

"Eren!" he shouted, feeling relieved. That man Levi seemed to have been on the verge of cursing him and however deceiving looks may be, George was quite sure it would have been painful.

"George!"

Thank God, Eren remembered him.

"…That was Auror Levi Ackerman. He came here to give some training and intro to the students who want to join him in the future. He's the best Auror in the entire field, and he chose some of us to come with him today….." Eren Jaeger blabbed excitedly to George as the three of them hauled up more buckets of motionless Doxy's in a room on the third floor of the pub.

"And he's making you do this? And it's a part of Auror training?" George queried feeling slightly wrong-footed.

"…Yeah." Eren answered with a somewhat apologetic smile, "…..Mr. Levi has a slight … _fetish_ for complete cleanliness and when he booked Hogshead for his stay…well he said he'd rather sleep on the street than this freaking shithole…but still couldn't stand the murk and ended up cleaning it."

George politely nodded at this information, even though he agreed with the detoxification process; he still felt at a loss for words. Levi Ackerman reminded him of Ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody (except that Ackerman's limbs were all intact), who was also once considered the best in the field. Were all Aurors unhinged? Or being the best gave you some kind of right?

"Ackerman..?" George felt his train of thought pursue a different way and he looked at the black-haired girl on Eren's right, who George noticed was casually holding more buckets than Eren; who was struggling with just one.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? He's Mikasa's uncle… but of course she was chosen on pure skill. She's better than all of us combined. It's in the blood I guess…" Eren's voice had a little envy in it but Mikasa, who had been acting amazingly indifferent this whole time; seemed to glow with pride because he had praised her.

George raised his eyebrows a little at the two, but then pondered on exactly why he got stuck in a weird place like this…

The letter!

"Hey! Did you guys see a letter somewhere…somewhere near the bar…?" he asked them, growing alarmed.

"Eh? Sorry, that place is supervised by Mr. Levi; he says it's the filthiest so he won't let us come near it….so I really don't know if it's still there…" Eren replied.

"It might be at the back," to George's surprise Mikasa had spoken, her voice was soft and barely audible, "Mr. Levi said to put everything worth salvageable in empty wine barrels at the back of the pub. It might be there." She had barely finished when George had turned on his heel and dashed away down the stairs dropping the bucket full of Doxy insects.

He made two other cleaning students jump as he ran down the corridor towards the back door, one of them who was bald and the other who cursed at him from behind and in George's opinion looked rather like a horse.

He wrenched open the rickety door and felt cold, fresh air hit his face-

"Arghh..!"

George was face-down onto the icy ground, spitting snow from his mouth and wiping his eyes he tried to get up only to almost fall down again as he saw the angry face of the person he had collided with.

Again

"Lestrange!"

He was kicked off by the feisty Head girl in reply.

"I'm pretty sure something like that came here, I think it was put…." George heard Jade's voice, slightly echoed coming from inside one barrel in which she had buried herself in while diligently searching for the lost letter.

"… Here!" Jade's triumphal voice came as she retrieved herself from inside the barrel, holding a rectangle-shaped, sealed letter.

George, who abruptly straightened up from inside his own barrel, now took the letter from her feeling a wave of relief and happiness wash over him.

"Thanks." He grinned at her.

"Welcome." Jade said returning his smile. She seemed honestly happy for him, which struck George as slightly out of character but he dismissed the thought. He had decided that with everything else aside, Jade was a dignified person at heart. Because there was a distinct possibility that she still felt guilty about her mishap a week ago and wanted to do anything to make it up to him.

He smiled a little more, because he was relieved that he hadn't made a wrong choice.

 _For a friend_

George was surprised when these words didn't give the heart-warming feeling of satisfaction they ought to have given.

Jade had gone back to her work, carrying empty wine barrels and other bulky stuff outside where they will be kept until the cleaning had been done. He saw the Head Girl approaching a wooden box full of wine glasses; George moved to help her because it looked quite heavy but stopped in mid-step when Jade pushed back the sleeves of her robes and in one mighty heave, picked it up. It was apparent that she was new to this kind of manual work, but was trying hard and succeeding.

 _Girls were insanely strong creations._

Sighing a little, he changed direction and made to leave; pausing again when he took one last glimpse at Jade and a question came to his mind.

She noticed him staring gave him an annoyed look.

"Why are you –?"

"-You want to be an Auror?" he interrupted her.

Jade looked taken aback at the query, it could simply be because he had blurted it out of the blue but as much as George knew her; Jade wouldn't be that surprised on just a sudden statement unless the thing itself bothered her.

He had just come to that conclusion, when Jade retrieved her calm and answered,

"Well, not exactly, I-I haven't decided that yet; I am just taking different courses to find out which I'm best suited to…..I mean…" Jade's tone became more nervous when she saw George's skeptical face, "being an Auror….I think it's a bit far-fetched for me. I'm taking different trainings to hone my skills a bit. That's it." She finished confidently, but George felt still a little unconvinced.

However something told him that this subject was best if left alone. Jade's reaction testified to that, so George cleared his doubting expression. He suspected the reason was because, if they did talk about it, her parents would come in; because that was why he had asked in the first place. The daughter of two convicted Death Eaters becoming a Dark-wizard catcher…..

"What were you doing here anyway?" he heard the Slytherin's voice and came back to the present.

"Huh?" he said.

"Well, you lost your letter here, didn't you? What were you doing in a dodgy old pub like this in the first place?"

"Oh… well there was a-." George stopped for a moment then continued, "-I was meeting up with some of my friends."

He paused again, studying Jade who was looking expectant for more explanation, should he tell her? _Could_ he tell her? She didn't attend the meeting and they weren't supposed to shout it about. But he would have told his friends however confidential a thing is. She was a friend wasn't she? Then why was he hesitating? Maybe he should invite her to join too…

When they finally said goodbye, George perceived something and he was sure the Head Girl must be thinking the same.

He might have destroyed everything.

" _Um, Mr. Ackerman why can't we use wands?" a blonde seventh-year asked in a low voice._

 _He was one of a small group of students wearing Hogwarts robes. They were wearing anxious yet excited expressions on their faces, their attention fixed on a small figure standing at the front of a ghastly pub eyeing them coldly with all of their wands held in his right hand._

 _He turned his gaze at the blonde student at the question._

" _Eh? What's your name brat?"_

" _Armin Arlert" the boy answered, with a terrified look in his eyes._

" _Well Armin, you want to be an Auror, Don't you?"_

" _Y-yes Sir!"_

" _Being an Auror isn't for sissies who start to bawl like freaking babies when they lose a shitty stick of wood!" Levi shouted at them and continued, "An Auror is supposed to protect normal wizards; he can't have the same weaknesses as them,_ **he** _-" his voice became more powerful, "needs to be ready in every situation. That is why; you need to be to be powerful even without magic._ That _is what you will learn today."_

Powerful even without magic, huh?

 _A black-haired girl amidst the group contemplated and silently agreed with the Strongest Auror. He had a very valid point, wands were easy to lose after all; even more by battle perspective. What she didn't understand was how cleaning a decade-old grubby pub was going to help them be ready for that. Well, she would know soon enough._

I _do_ need to get powerful. She thought.

I don't have much time left, either.

 _ **I was so happy more people liked and followed my story, and they REVIEWED! It was like a gift from heaven…..**_

 _ **So thank you very much everyone!**_

 _ **Well, some mentions.**_

 _ **Yukimura is from Kaichou wa Maid Sama**_

 _ **The other unknown characters in this chapter are from Attack on Titan.**_

 _ **They are awesome enough to mention (sorry)**_

 _ **Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert and the two unnamed, Jean and Connie.**_

 _ **And Shigure Sohma is from Fruits Basket.**_

 _ **Won't bother you more with this**_

 _ **I hope.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finally…..I did it!**_

A tremendous roar resonated across the Quidditch pitch as a bespectacled black-haired boy crashed on the ground. Gryffindor seemed to have won, but the reason for their victory had been pummeled with a bludger seconds later. It was really the skill of their seeker that he still didn't let go of the snitch. But that was last thing Jade Lestrange cared about as she studied the commotion with a reproving expression.

She knew that hadn't been an accident. Crabbe had pulled that low move as a last act of desperation. Slytherins really didn't stop at anything to achieve success, even if they might kill someone in the attempt. It was good that they were taking the game and the pride of their house seriously, but they _should_ have proved it by practicing as hard as the opponents did!

 _I can't even feel properly sore for losing the match._ She thought scathingly.

Jade clenched her fists; her brows furrowed and anger boiling inside her. She would want very much to walk down to Crabbe and tell him a thing or two and set out a fitting punishment, but Madam Hooch had already cornered him and was now lecturing him while the Gryffindor team celebrated in the background.

The Head Girl's eyes moved towards the red and gold tangle of brooms, unconsciously searching for a mop of red hair. She saw him shaking hands with Harry Potter, his face wearing a radiant grin. Jade stared at him for a few moments before realizing that she had been unintentionally smiling and her face heated up. Averting her eyes and looking hiding her face she contemplated agitatedly on such foolhardiness and felt mortified.

 _What was she doing! They had just lost to them and_ she _; a_ _ **Slytherin**_ _was staring at one of their members like an idiot!_

 _You shouldn't be doing that anyway._ A rebuking voice inside her head added.

She mentally agreed with it and shaking her head looked up again, her face composed once more but it changed rapidly when she witnessed the appalling scene before her.

"Madam Hooch!" she cried almost instinctively as she couldn't think of another way to stop them.

The white-haired witch turned around at her call, her eyes widening as she too was met by the sight of Draco Malfoy being assaulted by two Gryffindors. Jade watched as Madam Hooch took out her wand and cursed both of them away from a whimpering and injured Draco Malfoy.

Miscellaneous questions raged inside the Head Girl's head as she saw both the culprits, who were a minute ago grinning and celebrating were now getting up from the ground; panting and with faces red in fury. She couldn't understand what had happened as she watched Madam Hooch round on them and Professor McGonagall intervening; her gait harried and appearance enraged; taking her students back inside the castle. She saw the crowd thickening around her as more and more people heard about the quarrel and came to see for themselves. Jade was pushed back automatically but she made no effort to resist for her eyes were fixed at the returning three figures walking towards the castle's entrance, feeling totally at a loss of what to think, before her line of sight was obstructed by a white-blond, standing up and being supported by Pansy Parkinson and Professor Snape, and everything fell into place.

She didn't know what made her come to such a conclusion, but it was so fitting that even when she tried to ignore it she couldn't contemplate on the matter without it rising up again. How despicable it must be, to trust a traditional enemy over her own blood. The Gryffindors were in fact provoked to act in such a way. Draco couldn't bear the defeat; when he had worked so hard (however in the wrong places) to assure Slytherin won today's match. But underhanded tricks never got anyone, anywhere.

So as a last resort, he thought that since he had already tasted defeat; he was going to make them feel some of his resentment.

And Jade was sure her cousin would succeed and in front of that his broken nose will seem mild.

She grimaced as Draco, Pansy and Professor Snape ambled to the Hogwarts Castle followed gradually by all the match spectators. Gryffindors were still in high spirits and left chatting amiably; occasionally abusing Draco Malfoy or making fun of his pathetic beating. None of them realized the implications of this, because Jade was perhaps the only one who noticed a stout toad-like witch tail Professor McGonagall and her party shortly afterwards they had gone inside.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The Head Girl burst with a deathly aura covering about a ten mile radius around her. The people who were unfortunate enough to be caught inside it, especially the one closest to her were reduced to a pitiable state.

"Soo-ssorry Miss Lestrange….." Tamaki Suoh, the most unfortunate of the victims, stuttered, "B-but it was all for Haruhi you see! She was going to leave us!" he added in the effect by motioning towards the said girl in a dramatic manner.

Haruhi stiffened at the mention of her name and at the resulting glare towards her direction from the enraged Head Girl. For before she had been lying on the ground holding her stomach and rolling around, giggling uncontrollably. The reason for her merriment and for Jade's incredulity was none other than the five men in the room, who were quite regally, wearing gowns and heavy makeup on them in the utmost attempt to appear as women.

"This is probably the most _ridiculous_ stunt you guys have ever pulled off!" Jade exclaimed. "Though I have always thought that even the _existence_ of such a club was entirely ridiculous…. at least live up to the honor of being allowed to be formed by the Headmaster!"

Jade took a deep breath to calm herself, she wanted very much to tie them in ropes and experiment her newly gained physical strength(courtesy of Auror training with Mr. Levi ) ; because detention did not seem a punishment bad enough.

Regaining some of her composure she diverted her attention to the three lady guests, who guessing from their uniform were from Beauxbatons Academy and had visited Hogwarts last year too. They stood at the entrance of the Room of Requirement, where the Host Club presently held its meetings; looking equally astonished and disgusted by the scene as the Head Girl was. She did not the whole story behind their arrival, but the Headmaster had obliged them to come any time they wanted so Jade did not complain against them. But according to a sobbing and spluttering Tamaki, head of the Host Club they had come here to propose to Haruhi Fujioka (another member of the club) to come and attend Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. This information was believable, as Haruhi was an intelligent and hard-working student; but it ticked Jade off for a moment. These women really were quite bold on taking the liberty of inviting her themselves and implying; that their school was much better than here.

Yes, it was quite aggravating.

"Students of Beauxbatons Academy, you are our respectable guests here at Hogwarts and seeing you three ladies I fathom that you are quite mature and bright witches and will understand in me advising that it would be prudent that you would make no more pointless offers to Haruhi Fujioka or," she paused to give effect and then continued, " any other student while your stay here, for the contentedness of everyone." She smiled and gave a subtle inclination of the head towards the five men/women behind her.

The Head Girl's tone had been casual or somewhat cold but it gave the message it ought to. The three Beauxbaton girls looked surprised, then cross before finally exiting with a haughty air.

 _I really wonder if they'll go and complain against me._

Shushing that depressing thought for another time; she again turned to the cowering Host Club, ready to give them a piece of her infuriated mind.

"Thanks, Head Girl. I had already refused them but your threat might keep them away for good." Haruhi was the first one recovered enough to speak and seemed as she was relieved by how matters had ended.

The self-esteemed Head of the Host Club too regained his spirits after this and jumping towards her, grabbed the Head Girl's hands and bent down on one knee and giving her a charming smile expressed his gratitude, "Thank You, Miss Jade for we were in a great deal of turmoil and we were saved by your generous intervention, I will repay you I hope by an evening at the club with me-"

Tamaki was sent flying away by a powerful punch in his face as Jade couldn't have held back much more longer.

"You colossal idiot! This wouldn't have happened if you had managed to act in a more sensible way. I mean seriously, dressing up like maidens? ARE YOU RETARTED?"

"Mom! She is getting violent!" the wounded Tamaki cried.

"It would be better that you solved your outside problems _yourself_ , Dad." Kyoya Otori, the Host Club's 'mom' replied to the Head and self-acclaimed 'Dad' of the club.

"Waah….Kyoya!" Tamaki cried as the Head Girl, blazing with fury; approached him.

He was very conveniently ignored by all the members.

"I wonder why the Head Girl only corners the King." Kaouru Hitachin spoke up.

"Maybe because the King is so gullible that it is the most easy to bully him." his twin, Hikaru Hitachin suggested and they both grinned.

"You know, I don't think that's right. Miss Lestrange gives him all the blame because he is the Head. No matter what happens, in winning or losing, the leader must face it all." The short, and deceivingly adorable and child-like Haninozuka Mitskuni corrected them and standing beside him, tall and silent; his fellow seventh-year Morinuzuka Takashi nodded in agreement.

Haruhi could nothing but sigh disdainfully at the present scene. Even seeing the boys dressed so absurdly wasn't so amusing now. A distraction however, presented itself almost instantly. Jade who had been on the point of taking out her wand and hang Tamaki upside down in his dress diverted her attention towards the entrance door of the Room where a single, figure was standing or rather trying to remain upright while laughing raucously.

He wondered why he always met her at times like these.

When he had first entered the corridor, he had just intended to take a secret passageway which had a straight and unmoving staircase leading to the roof of the tower. He needed some fresh air, after witnessing the worst tryouts in the history of Gryffindor Quidditch. The captain, Angelina was close to tears by the end of it, so Fred had stayed behind in the changing rooms with her with an intention to cheer her up.

If things had been more joyful, George would have been able to scorn or tease his brother for it. But being banned from Quidditch, having his broom snatched away, seeing his house team in no condition of surviving another match; much less winning the cup _and_ wholly disappointing his friends; were situations in which even he found it hard to smile.

So he never anticipated to have a real laugh before the end the term but now, his feelings, though still damp were lighter than before as he; after convincing the Head Girl that she needed to cool off, walked with her to the airy rooftop.

He was still grinning as he studied Jade, who had stopped grumbling but still held an expression of irritability.

He found himself incapable of holding on any longer and let out a snort and earned an instant glower.

"Stop laughing!" she scolded.

"But Head Girl, you _can't_ think it wasn't funny." He replied, still trying to hold back the chortles that threatened to burst whenever he remembered the scene back in the Room of Requirement.

"It wasn't!" she pressed fiercely.

"Come on. I know you want to laugh, Lestrange." He drew closer to her, voice low.

His nearness caused Jade to fumble a little and awkwardly trying to put some distance between them she let out the giggle she had been holding on to all this time. This small breach in her defenses did not stop to widen and soon she was giggling as much as her companion.

"Well, they did look- heh-look a bit silly." She shyly confessed.

They reached their destination at last and the fresh blast of wind blew at their faces as they emerged on the large, circular but bare terrace. It made Jade unconsciously grin, she had always loved a cool breeze, as it made her feel light as a feather; like all her problems have been solved. Though the thought of ever coming to the top of any of the towers never came to her, because her coming there all the way from the Dungeons where she had her common room, without any serious objective, was tiring and profitless. And perhaps because she had always been afraid of wandering and getting lost; then embarrassing herself by not showing up for her duties or classes in time and there wasn't anyone she could rely on to know the way, either.

She dwelled for a moment on how he had managed to bring her here, and blushed slightly. Hoping he hadn't seen that, she tried to divert her mind elsewhere and found a place in what he was saying.

"I bet Umbridge would have liked to see that, don't you think?" he joked.

"I think she would have freaked out more than me."

"Yeah. Probably would have disbanded the entire club, I don't really get how they got permission to form it by her in the first place." He considered thoughtfully.

"Kyoya Otori." She replied with a significant tone of her voice.

He turned to her, expectant for more.

"He is the son of the owner of the largest chain of apothecaries in the country. He is said to have invested a fair share in the renovating of St. Mungo's too, after talks with the Minister of course; so naturally it gave him a bit of favor. The Ministry won't want to cross him-"

"-So Umbridge easily granted his son's wishes, no matter how ludicrous they are." He finished for her.

Jade nodded, feeling that at that moment both of them shared a mutual dislike towards the Ministry and its appointee at Hogwarts.

The mention of the High Inquisitor on the other hand brought something on his mind that he had been dwelling on since their last meeting at Hogsmeade.

"So Head Girl, what do you think about the High Inquisitor?" he started, trying to sound casual but his heart was gradually trying to hammer against his ribcage.

She looked surprised at the sudden question and answered rather cautiously.

"Well. She is quite a dictator and perhaps a bit condescending. But I don't think we should expect any less when the ministry is trying so hard to interfere-to make Hogwarts as they want it."

Jade was a little apprehensive by the end of her speech, she had really meant what she said; but having not once spoken her mind to _anyone_ before, she was anxious whether to trust him with it. Yet she knew that had she not trusted him; she would never have gotten as far as saying something.

This sudden informality was starting to frighten her.

"And what about the new rules, you agree with them?"

"They _are_ a bit much. Banning all the clubs and teams was harsh and it seemed too abrupt; I think she is misusing the power the Minister has given her."

She was nearing the point, George sensed and tensed accordingly. It was possible that she had forgotten that little conversation they had back at Hogshead and therefore did not make any report and reminding her now might have the extreme damaging effect which had yet been avoided by luck.

But he couldn't help himself, as he couldn't back then of confiding in her, because despite everything he wanted to trust her. He hated the hesitation that always came in between them, even if only a week or two old; their friendship would not survive if they kept secrets.

Before his mouth could form words however,

"You're going to ask about the Defense Group aren't you?"

George immediately became rigid and it was enough for an affirmative.

"I haven't told anyone; as you said so. And if I take it, you guys are still going on with it? Without the High Inquisitor's permission?"

He could only nod.

Jade sighed and mumbled something like ' _Gryffindors'_ under her breath.

"Its fine. As the Head Girl I should report to her…but seen _logically_ I was appointed by the Headmaster and _he_ hasn't said anything about this matter. And," she paused and then said in an important tone, "a dignified person never betrays a friends' trust."

 _Plus, I owe you too much._

George had been swayed to smile again well before she stopped talking.

In his happiness he forgot to check what he proposed next.

"So Head Girl," he began as they both made their way back downstairs. "We did run into each other in Hogsmeade before; how about we do it again and hang out?"

"No. I have too much work to do. I am not going at all."

 _Such a blatant refusal._

But George Weasley being the immensely self-confident individual he was, was not thrown off track that easily. He would have been if she had readily accepted, for that could never have been the answer of Jade Lestrange.

"But Lestrange, are you sure about that? I quite distinctly remember you saying that you owed me…"

Jade stopped in her tracks, utterly traumatized.

"You!" she turned on his smirking self. "You are going to try and blackmail me!"

"Name it however you wish, I call it sensible reasoning." He said in a carefree manner which was sure to make Jade more furious.

The Head Girl's overflowing anger seemed to have rendered her incapable of talking, though George was sure she had a lot to say.

"I'll take that as a yes, love." He teased before leaving her red-faced and shaking form behind.

 _Gryffindors_ …!

 _Somebody was violently knocking on the door and shouting; yes he could hear shouts; but what were they saying? Was that his name?_

 _George suddenly opened his eyes and in the mild light saw another person, his twin, stumble from his bed and open the door. Bright light flashed in George's sleepy eyes and he cringed ; closed his eyes instinctively before slowly opening them again._

 _He recognized McGonagall, in her putrid green dressing gown. It was the harassed expression on her pearly white face that maneuvered him into action when he realized something was awfully wrong._

 _ **I assume it's quite obvious what the last part leads to. If it's not, tell me.**_

 _ **And the Host Club? Courtesy of anime Ouran High School Host Club.**_

 _ **Everyone, please tell me if putting in unrelated characters is annoying, I will stop it.**_

 _ **RxR!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Lestrange." She heard a soft voice call her from behind.

The Head Girl turned and her eyes widened.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she couldn't keep the tone of surprise out of her voice.

The Headmaster had appeared so suddenly, and his long white beard and tall figure were usually quite hard to miss. The corridor they were standing in was empty, as most of the students were already in the Great Hall, assembling for dinner. Dumbledore should be there, but he had come after Jade when she had left her table after discovering that she didn't have an appetite. Jade felt gratified, but a lot more confused and wary; thinking that her action might have caused the Headmaster's disapproval.

But seeing his face, she felt herself reluctantly relax, he was studying her with the ever-present benevolent expression, clear eyes sparkling under the half-moon spectacles. Of course the same eyes also gave her an uneasy feeling that she was being read like an open book.

"Miss Lestrange, why are you not at dinner?" he asked.

This goaded Jade into talking and she answered, feeling immensely embarrassed, despite the fact that Dumbledore's tone or face did not have the slightest hint of reproach.

"Um…..I wasn't feeling hungry, sir."

"You seem to be troubled, Jade" The Slytherin registered the use of her first name, "Most people lose their hunger when something is worrying their minds."

The Head Girl was taken aback by this, had her behavior really been that conspicuous? It was true that something was disturbing her, but it was unnecessary information for the Headmaster. There was no need to risk telling…

"Is it about Mr. Weasley?"

Jade's shock was so immense that she almost felt her knees give way before her. Things not going that far, she proceeded to widen her dark eyes to the most possible extent with a light blush appearing on her cheeks. She felt like she had been caught red-handed, laid bare and vulnerable. She had tried so hard to escape anybody's notice, and she had been so sure….

Her inner turmoil must have shown through her expression, because The Headmaster immediately tried to soothe her without waiting for an answer.

"He is your friend isn't he? Don't worry; I am extremely happy you made acquaintance with him, despite the differences, the first ever to do so too…"

"No! I mean, yes! He is an acquaintance! Nothing….." Jade paused in her nonsensical rambling, seeing Dumbledore smile benignly at her and feeling utterly helpless and at a loss of words, she hung her head down.

"You are worried about him." Dumbledore continued, without waiting for a reply which Jade didn't think she could have given anyway, "quite sincerely, if I must say. Thus, I will tell you, but-" he stopped, his tone becoming more serious, "you have to promise me that it will remain a secret between you and me."

Jade looked up at his change of tone, and feeling the month-long curiosity boil inside her, she solemnly nodded.

He proceeded to confide her, about that horrible night. Jade was already aware of Dumbledore's belief that The Dark Lord was back, based on Harry Potter's adventure last year. Most of the Wizarding World considered this complete felony; but Jade wasn't one of them. She had seen the Dark Mark on her Uncle's arm, once back when she was nine-years old and then in the last summer vacations. Back then it had been an scary, ghastly thing and now, it was still a scary, ghastly thing, only it was pitch black, fresh and….alive.

The people at Malfoy Manor still kept quiet about the fact, but it was hard not to notice the increased pallor, slightly bloodshot eyes and periodic shaking of the Head Malfoy or his secret, frantic whispered conversations with the Mistress. So it was not long before the two youngsters caught the unpleasant gist too, but silently handled it in their own ways. In Jade's opinion, Draco consoled himself by creating the illusion that matters concerning the Dark Lord were distanced from him. Like a child would, he was thinking that his parents will deal with it. Jade wished that It would be so, because Draco; no matter how high and mighty he acted, was still innocent to the harsh realities of life and as much as she knew; rule of the Dark Lord was nothing he deserved. Nobody did.

Dumbledore recounted the event, but he only told her about the things that concerned George Weasley, as to how and why he left school so suddenly and assured her that now everything thing was well, for there were many things in the shocking incident that even he himself had not figured out yet.

Jade listened to him carefully, not showing any amount of doubt at the Headmaster's words. Her Uncle had tried his best to disrepute Dumbledore in her vision at the Manor, but Jade's hatred for Lucius Malfoy and the general demeanor of Dumbledore made such efforts pointless. She had heard Dumbledore's premonition, and which was most important to her, that the Dark lord will return and gather his followers again. That of course meant the return also, of two of his most devoted followers and Jade's parents.

Since then she had worked hard, so whenever the dreaded time might come, she won't be coerced into joining them. It came earlier than expected, but the Head Girl did not think that would stop her plan from succeeding, only if she was careful.

She knew that the family reunion won't be one with tears and joy in any case, so it was better to secure her freedom first.

She thanked Dumbledore when he finished, feeling a lot more at ease than she was at the start of the conversation. She told him that and he smiled.

"I am happy you made an acquaintance Jade." He repeated, eyes twinkling, "making friends with an enemy requires much _boldness_ , I must say."

He put a strange pressure in the word 'boldness' that Jade felt herself get somewhat confused.

 _What did he mean?_

No matter how much boldness she was indicted of, however, she didn't have enough to put that question out to him.

"I don't think I am that bold, sir." She answered instead. "However, I am not against any friendliness, I believe the houses must be joined, sir. House rivalry is nothing but damaging when we have such a grave peril on us."

Jade thought she had spoken too much, and felt that Dumbledore might be surprised, but he had the same kind expression, looking more pleased after her speech.

"That is amazing passion, Jade. You are the perfect person to set the example-what happened?"

Jade had abruptly stiffened with the mention of the world 'example'. But collecting herself almost at once, she calmly answered the Headmaster,

"Um…yes, Thankyou Headmaster, but I don't think this would be the right way to get the message across."

She wanted to say that nobody would ever be ready to learn anything from her, the Dictator Head Girl (even though she was nothing of that sort) especially her Slytherin Housemates. In front of her own unpopularity, the idea of teaching them to be friends with _Gryffindors_ was a laughable prospect indeed. But she didn't want Dumbledore think that she was whining.

Dumbledore eyed her suspiciously for a moment before reverting back to his cool manner.

"Well. As I was saying, that is incredible passion and open-mindedness; I have always suspected that your thinking has been _different,_ but you actually went ahead and made a _friend_. I believe he must have done something uniquely appealing for you, because such steps don't happen suddenly….."

Dumbledore went on, while Jade tried to hide her face, because there was something triumphal and suggestive in the Headmaster's tone which was making her cheeks color after every word.

"Mr. Weasley is definitely a charming man, a bit more blithe than what could be considered safe, but he is very supportive of his friends. He must have gotten very close to you, for you to be so worried…"

 _This is beyond mortifying…._

George Weasley scratched the back of his neck and poring over the mess inside his trunk, let out an exhausted sigh. He really did not have the energy to sort his things, which had been hastily thrown inside his trunk on the morning they left Grimmauld Place. His return ride in the infamous Knight Bus seemed to have increased the mess, along with giving him multiple bruises.

Except for the fact that his Dad was alive and well, George had to admit that there was nothing else he had to be cheery about. He was back at Hogwarts, which for so long had been his source of fun but now was nothing but a life full of restrictions. The red-head really had never wanted more to leave the place. He and Fred had contemplated on not going back with the others and staying with Sirius, but considering the latest depressing events and Percy's desertion, made them rethink. They did not want to see their mother cry, much less be the reason for it.

Fred had already left for dinner, but they both knew he went to find Angelina.

 _Probably to make up for a month of not snogging_

Rolling his eyes at the thought, he too made his way towards the Great Hall. Not feeling very hungry, but hoping that meeting his friends will lighten his mood.

Other than that; he tried to ignore this muse, George was also hoping to get a glimpse of _her_.

 _Wonder if she missed me…..?_

He had been pondering over that since the time they were told that Mr. Weasley was alive. Because then, in the dark, musty room of the Grimmauld Place, everyone was thinking that the opposite was likely, even if nobody had had the heart to mention it. The moment he had been relieved of that tension and had woken up after a long, peaceful rest, thoughts of the black-haired girl and their last meeting kept intruding on him.

The Slytherin girl, who all these years had been just another fickle enemy, or rather just a stranger, was now so different, so much better…

He always blocked the train of thought there; he didn't want to know where it might take him or whether he might ever be able to come back if it did.

George concluded these musings deciding that he had been under a lot of pressure lately and thus couldn't make of sense of anything around him. In simple words, he was going crazy. But George was sure that once he got out of the school and Weasley's Wizards Wheezes was up and running, he would have too much on his hands to have trivial things worrying him.

He didn't think he would be able to meet her after that though…..

George neared the bottom of the stairs (he had taken another secret passage to avoid the crowd) and silently slipped out, emerging at the furthermost corner of the corridor leading to the Great Hall. Seeing the throng of students going inside on the far end, he too casually strutted there.

Before somebody yanked him powerfully from behind

"Hey!" he protested, wildly turning to the kidnapper.

"Weasley!"

George's eyes widened as he suddenly felt the very person he had been thinking of in his arms.

"Uhh…..Lestrange." He breathed trying to maintain his footing.

That seemed to have an immediate effect, Jade jolted back to her senses and pulled away from him so fast as if she had been burned.

"Sorry….." she muttered, her face redder than he had ever seen and ran out of the classroom, before George could regain his senses enough to reply.

Ten or fifteen minutes later he too walked out of the secluded classroom he had been dragged into, and silently proceeded down the corridor, back to his dorms, his mind still unable to fully comprehend what had happened.

 _Valentine's Day, huh?_

Jade could not decide whether it was expected or not from a person like him, to suggest a trip on a day like that. She did not know why, but it was hard to believe it was just a coincidence. George Weasley was so unpredictable in these matters.

 _But so are you._ A chiding voice spoke. (It appeared a lot more often now…..)

The Head Girl let out a groan and, grimaced; they hadn't talked since that disastrous meeting in the old classroom. She really had not planned for things going this way; she had just wanted to see him, make sure he was okay.

Jade resisted the urge to rip her hair out. This was probably the most stupid thing she must have done. All her life, she had exercised control over herself, never being impulsive for _anything_. Her Aunt referred to them as animal instincts, and thus anybody who surrendered to them was nothing better than one.

But perhaps having a friend for the first time made her forget that.

She might have destroyed everything.

The thought was horrible enough to make her cry and she did, for a while, leaning against the wall of a deserted corridor before drying her face and walking down to breakfast. Nacrissa Malfoy had a habit of calling her niece a 'walking bad luck charm' and Jade felt like agreeing with her. At the age of three, she had shown the first signs of magic and the day after her parents had been arrested and put into Azkaban.

Her first day at the Manor, baby Malfoy fell down from his cot and bruised his tiny leg,

When shopping for her school supplies, her Uncle got his pocket picked by a warlock in Diagon Alley. The money wasn't his; it was taken from her parent's vault at Gringotts, but of course nobody remembered that. That day she had also bought an orange-black striped kitten, but the shopkeeper hadn't told them that it was sickly, and it died before Jade got on the Hogwarts Express.

It was sad, because she was the only other friend Jade might have had.

 _Or perhaps the only one_

The Head Girl reached the Slytherin table, meanwhile telling off two fifth-year boys casting spells on a suit of armor, trying to make it tap-dance.

"What in the name of Merlin is ' _tap_ - _dancing'_ anyway?!" she shouted at them, letting lose some of her pent up frustration.

She had just seated herself at the edge of the table (far away from the cold shoulders of her housemates) and picked up a slice of toast and a cup of coffee. She hadn't known the drink before coming to Hogwarts but after trying it once (when it was the only option left, all others had been hogged away), Jade has never touched another beverage for breakfast. It was only strict avidness towards the rules and importance of her position that she didn't go looking for more in the kitchens. Although she had once almost given into desire and thus found the place.

She took a sip of the brown liquid and was savoring its goodness, feeling that at least she could relax for now that an owl landed in front of her, with the Daily Prophet clenched in its beak. If it had not been a regular comer, Jade might have spilled hot coffee over herself but now she only choked slightly, before recovering and placing a Knut in its pouch. It had scarcely flown away that Jade's eyes fixated themselves on the front page.

With a trembling hand, she settled her cup on the table and gripped the newspaper with both hands, her black orbs wide and fearful.

A picture blazed on the front page, featuring a dozen people, all dressed in black, all snarling, but out of the dozen, two faces stood out most for the Head Girl.

 **Azkaban Faces Mass Breakout**

The period of separation after fifteen years was finally coming to a close. Why did it seem it was too soon?

It was a dismal, murky day, with every prospect of rain. But it did not dampen the spirits of the young Hogwarts students as they moved towards Hogsmeade Village, determined to enjoy the last holiday of the year before exams took over. There were many couples about too, it being fourteenth of February.

Jade would never have wanted to come out in this weather, or on a day like this where she would just feel out of place. Not having any friends to hang out with either, she felt out of place anyway. That was the reason she stopped coming to the trips, but she told people that she needed to work. Her whining was not for others to hear. But, the day before she had been hit by a flying paper ball, which was actually a hidden message. That being during Transfiguration, Jade had ignored it after determining to throttle the impertinent sender after class, but she changed her mind after reading it;

 _ **Meet me tomorrow, the plan is still on. Please.**_

So it had said.

If it hadn't been for that, Jade might never have faced him again, but now she had enough confidence to talk to him and sort things out.

 _This might be the only chance to prevent losing him._

She walked with the mass of students, all dressed in holiday clothes; some thoughtful ones carrying umbrellas, others not. Jade would have kept it, but now she could do magic unsupervised so will be able to use a simple repelling charm if it rained. That was the least of her problems though, with each step she took, Jade felt an increasing heartbeat and a sudden warm feeling in her chest she attributed to nervousness, but this time it wasn't making her nauseous, rather it had a pleasant touch to it.

But it still made her uneasy.

She hadn't sorted this inner turmoil that too soon she spotted the crop of red hair and unconsciously stopped in her tracks. He also seemed to be suffering with the same circumstances, for he was standing still, a few feet apart, helplessly staring at her, while she helplessly blushed.

 _ **o.o wonder what will happen?…no idea….**_

 _ **RxR!**_


	8. Chapter 8

He really didn't know what to think of her now.

She stood there in coat and elegant black robes (he assumed she had never worn muggle clothes), not meeting his eyes and blushing furiously. _That_ was what was making him most nervous, that innocent blush. They had gone unnoticed by most people but now some were stopping to stare, probably thinking that something interesting was going to happen. Feeling alarmed, he moved forward.

 _Let's talk about this somewhere alone._

Jade gasped when he grabbed her but then submissively followed, understanding.

They ended up near a boarded up shop, they were lucky because Madam Pudiffoots was just across the street and a lot more students were mulling around, all in couples. Looking around anxiously, George made sure nobody who knew him was about. He squeezed something in the process, which turned out to be Jade's hand. He let it go immediately, feeling more embarrassed than normal.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

Jade looked at him, and chuckled.

"Guess we're even then." She said.

He paused to wonder what she meant before it clicked and George felt his uneasiness wash away.

 _Wow, she really could do that._

George laughed too, feeling immensely relieved. He had thought something unknown had stirred inside him a second before…..thank God it's gone now…..

"So Head Girl…..you really did miss me, did you?" he teased as they strolled the Hogsmeade aimlessly.

"N-no. it would've have been a relief really if I hadn't been worried-" Jade paused here, blushed again, apparently at a loss of what could be a suitable word, before speaking again, "-that some-something bad had happened."

George smirked.

"So, you were worried that something bad had happened to me…I am flattered Head Girl."

Jade growled, as her blush intensified, and after muttering a few incoherencies, she found a solution in walking faster than him and going ahead.

She entered a side path, half hidden by overgrown brambles and bushes, with George jovially following behind.

"However, I like your dress, Head Girl." He called out when Jade struggled to detach her robes from a bunch of brambles.

She gave him a trademark glare, but as always it only made him grin harder.

Jade already cursed herself for ever losing her hunger over him.

George came forward and helped release Jade, for she in her current angry state would have torn her robes, rather than freeing them.

"No 'Thank you Mr. Weasley'?" George whined as she moved forwards again.

Jade let out a snort.

"Why would I call you 'Mr. Weasley'? It makes you seem so mature and high…..it's so misleading."

"How mean, Head Girl." He said while already catching up with her, "Hey!"

He caught her around the waist before she could escape again.

"Let me go!"

"Maybe if you be a good girl…...Oh!"

He released Jade before her elbow made contact with his ribs.

"Mah…" he started with a pout, "You suddenly got stronger, Head Girl. It's not fun at all."

"For _you_." she said pointing at him, "It's not fun for _you_."

"But that's the fun that matters!"

Jade frowned at him.

Suddenly they both stiffened; for they had heard somebody coming from Hogsmeade Street; and the person seemed in a hurry, but before he could comprehend this, in a flash George was being pulled inside the pointy brambles, by a feverish Jade.

"What-" he began but much to his annoyance she clapped a hand to his mouth.

From their hiding place, (whose point of existing, George didn't know), he could make out the figure of a girl running past them through the path they had just been standing on. As she rushed past, George thought he had seen her before, but grasped only that she was crying. For she had her face in her hands, with her long black hair flowing behind her, emitting choked, sob noises. It didn't help though, that the same time, with an amazing thunder crack, heavy rain began to pour down.

Jade finally unconfined him.

"I hate it when you do that." he told her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before, but if you brought me here on this day you'll have to follow one rule,"

"-I _dislike_ rules-"

"- _That_ -" Jade's eyes narrowed, "we will not be seen by anyone."

George was befuddled, what was the point of that? But one look at Jade's face told him he'd have to comply, or he'd be immediately cursed, or worse, she would leave him.

 _What….._

"Now come on. The girl didn't have an umbrella; she'll catch a cold like this."

"How come we're to help her if we can't be seen together?" he countered, jogging to keep up with her through the rain.

"Rain-repelling charms can be put from a distance. Also it would be embarrassing for her if we went so casually and caught her crying…"

George's hummed in response, though his mind wasn't in touch with the conversation anymore.

They reached the girl, with George keeping a little behind. Jade didn't notice this and went by the bushes to cast her spell. It was strong enough to work for the whole day and she was sure the girl won't stay here for that long. She smiled at her effort and turned around, only to nearly tread into George, who seemed unnaturally disconcerted. Jade raised her eyebrows at this, but said nothing, not paying it much heed. She might be reading too much into it.

When they were heading back (soaked because Jade had forgotten to put the repelling charm on herself before dashing off to find the girl) George suddenly beamed. And he kept at it for a long while until Jade couldn't help pointing it out. He looked surprised that she had noticed.

"No, it's nothing actually. I was just thinking that you make a really good Head Girl, Lestrange."

Jade was taken aback by the sudden praise and couldn't help her cheeks pinking for a few moments in which George unconsciously grinned at her, adding to her humiliation.

Jade turned away, obviously trying to hide her blush.

 _She actually looked cute in it….._

George turned his head to the other side, eyes widened and a light blush covering his face too.

"Um….well did you know that-that, girl?"

George grabbed at the topic, though he still didn't look at Jade.

"Huh? Yeah. She is Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, I guess. Ron told me Harry fancies her, but till last year she was Cedric Diggory's girlfriend."

"Oh…! No wonder she's crying out here in the rain…." Jade answered, ruminating with a grimace the horrible events of last year when Cedric Diggory had been brought back by Harry Potter, in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament and had announced Voldemort's return, but the Head Girl was sure, Cho Chang wasn't the only one who suffered after that.

"She was wearing a Tornado's badge."

George was taken aback at the sudden change of topic.

"You support them?" he asked, feeling slightly judgmental because most people had only started to follow them since they became the hot-favorite team for the championship.

"I don't exactly support any team. It's the Quidditch that matters, but haven't you heard the reason for their sudden victories?" she replied, not noticing his unexpected grin.

Interesting girl…she was passionate for Quidditch too. And that was about the only thing in the world George took seriously, except his Joke shop. He usually forgot all his problems when in the air, on his broomstick, with the familiar beaters' bat in his hand, where there was nothing to do but slam hard, metal balls at enemies. Moreover, It was the perfect game, where he could play with his talent, which he had plenty, and not worry about not having a fast enough broom.

"Uh…yeah the new player, Kagami Taiga, they say he's faster than any Chaser and broke the record number of goals set by _the_ star, Aomine Daiki." George said, getting worked up; they were talking about Quidditch after all.

"But, you haven't heard about the other Chaser…"

"The phantom player!" they both exclaimed together and then laughed.

"Wow. They say he totally disappears, that's the reason for the Tornado's mysterious Quaffle passing. Even the crowd doesn't notice him…..though I don't know yet." George trailed off.

"You're planning to go watch?"

"Yeah! As soon as I have the time and money to…." He looked suddenly wary, "What about you?"

"My Uncle considers it a waste of time; he says I get enough Quidditch to watch at school."

"But, he came to the World Cup final last year." George countered.

"Yes. But only because the Minister had personally invited him, and paid for the tickets in his private booth, _though_ , they kept talking throughout the whole match.

George sympathized with her, but didn't say anything, they were treading on dangerous ground again and he didn't only mean talking about her family, his earlier uneasiness towards Jade had returned, just as the topic had finished. He had the sudden urge to stare at her, again so he ominously turned his head away.

They had strolled out of the secluded garden and came back to civilization. It was still pouring down hard and even though they had cast the necessary spells on themselves, George's nose was freezing. He would have to visit Madam Pomfrey after this. Most of the students had gone back inside the castle or crammed themselves inside the warm shops. Jade and George walked back to the castle, calling it a day, especially when they couldn't risk being seen inside the shops.

The red-head gave slightly into impulse and studied her from the corner of his eye; she was walking with her eyes looking straight ahead, not noticing him. They weren't talking anymore. Though he was sure it wasn't because lack of subjects. Jade had gone unnaturally quiet after blurting about her Uncle; and George found it frustrating, she had been doing that in every conversation they had, ending it with the slightest mention of him, but it seemed impossible also to try to keep Lucius Malfoy out of their talks.

 _He has more influence over her than a_ real _parent would._

He didn't understand what Malfoy did to her.

Or rather, he didn't understand _her_.

She acted like she was made of the strongest brick, recovering from difficult situations the fastest and finding a solution. She walked with authority, although she didn't have the proud air around her, rather a blazing determination, as she was working towards something, something great, but nobody knew about it.

 _And yet…._

 _That night she had lost it all…._

 _That_ had also been an occasion her Uncle had been concerned with. George had at first thought that she was obsessive of her Head Girl-ship, but no, she didn't have the kind of aura. Sure, Jade promised hell to all rule-breakers, but she had avoided telling on him and the Dumbledore's army. In that case, the Slytherin _did_ give everything to her position, but it didn't _mean_ everything to her. There was much more important things….

 _And she won't tell me….._

 _Why do you want to know?_ A voice in his mind retorted.

 _You're never going to meet her after June anyway…._

 _Yeah….I'll probably forget her after that….._

 _This was supposed to be a pass-time after all._

 _Maybe…._

"Hey! Watch out!"

George's reflexes made him dodge a powerfully-thrown Bludger by inches, and he saw Jade fall back the other way, both of them gasping and cursing in panic. The wild Bludger landed with a crash on the ground near them, spraying grass and dirt everywhere. After regaining his footing, George looked around him, when did they reach the Quidditch Pitch? He could see the looming Hogwarts castle through the downpour. How did they come here so fast?

A small, bald boy flew towards them on his broom, dressed in yellow Quidditch robes, screaming apologies at them. He landed on the ground and picked up the bludger still, muttering excuses.

"Hey…..nobody's hurt right?-Whoa..! Head Girl!" another boy, dressed in blue Ravenclaw Quidditch robes zoomed towards them casually on his broom but stopped immediately when he saw Jade.

The latter glared at him.

"I know it's hard to see in the rain, which puts the question why are you fools playing in it, _but_ you can at least have the brains to know _where_ to throw!" Jade shouted.

"Sorry…..! It was all Zuko's fault. He hit it! Really has no sense, that one."

"I heard that Sokka! You're the pig-headed one who was making me angry!" another boy, this one clad in scarlet, and with a scar blooming on his face; presumably 'Zuko' came down towards them and lashed out at who George considered was 'Sokka'.

"It's not my fault you have such a _jerky_ temper." Sokka said snootily, folding his arms on his chest.

"Why you-!"

"Ok! Everybody let's just calm down, there's no need to fight-" the first boy, he had weird blue arrows trailing his bald head and continuing down his nape, George noticed he was really flighty and light on his feet, and decided he must be the Hufflepuff Seeker, Aang.

"Both of you idiots don't have eyes! Even _I_ could play better, and I am _blind_."

Everybody paused in their arguments to look around and find a short Slytherin girl, her messy black hair covering her face, facing them haughtily.

 _Toph Beifong._

She might have been a Slytherin but she was famous enough so that George, a Gryffindor knew about her. Fact was that she was blind from birth, but had the talent of magic, unfortunately her parents, wanted to keep her inside the house and never send her to Hogwarts with other children and ignored the letter, reasoning that their daughter was frail. Instead they silently tried to hide her from the world. That is, until Toph incidentally heard the school invitation letter being read out aloud to her parents, by the House-elf, and ran away from home when she was eleven and boarded the train. She got all the supplies and books herself, desperate to leave her cage. When she reached the Castle, Dumbledore was notified of her situation and with a little clever provocation from him, Toph's parents allowed her to attend. The legend was however, that despite being blind, Toph used magic to feel the movement around her, by channeling magic through her feet, and thus, in her own way, managed to 'see'.

George had to reluctantly admit that he was impressed by her.

"You Guys!" another voice shouted from afar, and they saw a figure moving towards them holding an umbrella.

"Katara! I thought you weren't going to come." Aang said, but with a suddenly brightened face.

"I told you that this is idiotic, b-but I was worried about you. Come on inside the Castle now."

"Aww….You are so sweet, Sis…." Sokka teased as he came down from his broom.

His sister punched him in the arm and the others followed, marching back to the school building leaving the totally flabbergasted Head Girl behind.

 _Had she been just rudely ignored?_

 _Well, at least they cleaned up and left themselves…_

Leaving the matter finished, though being disregarded annoyed her, she too walked towards the entrance.

"Come on, Weasley" she said, beckoning him from behind.

"Wait, Jade."

Jade stopped at the abrupt use of her first name.

"Why are you suddenly?-mph."

The Head Girl stood stock still, with her eyes wide as saucers from shock, in the fleeting second his mouth had been on hers. When he pulled back, she still wasn't able to recover enough to voice her astonishment, before George smirked at her and walked past.

"We're not going to be able to meet again, Lestrange. Might as well make the most of it"

Well, he was able to find another thing that made her lose her calm.

It was better.

Jade stood there like a statue, only distantly hearing his words, while a few feet away, having only returned from Hogsmeade himself, Draco Malfoy stared at the scene in utter shock.

 _ **Well, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Avatar: The last Airbender.**_

 _ **And…..school is starting so updates will be less frequent.**_

 _ **RxR!**_


	9. Chapter 9

The most interesting part of Malfoy Manor was its cathedral-sized library.

At least, for Jade Lestrange it was. Since it was the only place where her time wasn't punctuated with cold, stern stares from her bearers, or the frequent retribution about her posture, about a fray lock coming out of her neatly tied hair, disrespectfully matching the gaze of her elder while speaking, about looking confused, agitated, happy or sad…or rather showing _any_ imperfectness. Yes, Mistress Malfoy counted betraying emotions as potential weaknesses, since they were always spontaneous and beyond her control.

"Yet you mustn't let them control _you_ , for that only leads to failure and pain."

Jade believed every word her Aunt said and she still did so now. Seeing the world with her own eyes, even without Narcissa's dominating presence, the belief was only strengthened.

Though, it wasn't as if, in the small, hidden corners of her mind, Jade didn't secretly mourn over it. The image her aunt had created of life in her mind was hard, unhappy and dangerous. Thus, out of fear Jade never said more to a guest or relative than a cordial greeting, (that even, if somebody else noticed her and initiated it, though usually, few did.) always avoiding their eyes and did not step out of the front door, until it was absolutely necessary.

This self-induced confinement led Jade to explore the Manor, when Draco would be outside, enjoying with his friends and the elders would be busy in their own dealings; hence finding the precious library, a marble-walled hall, with enormous wooden shelves, laden with hundreds of books; stretching as far as the eye could see. It took Jade two whole years to walk through the entire room, and far more to read every book.

The place fascinated Jade as nothing ever had before, it had a strange ethereal air, where alone, and free, the black-haired girl smiled, wondered and strolled about the mesmerizing rows in open-mouthed amazement, nobody to stop her. Jade discovered the perfect haven, the most exciting of places, not only in the room itself, but in the numerous volumes she read there, living so many different lives, and feeling the different emotions she never had been allowed to feel.

If true passion existed in the world, Jade was passionate about books.

Narcissa didn't mind her niece being locked up in the library, which was one of the reasons Jade, had been able to continue reading; for having an eloquent tongue and extensive literary knowledge was important for a pure-blood woman. When she finally matured, such traits will help her find a good (and certainly wealthy) husband. But the aspiring Mistress did not for see, a change that would take place in her well-tutored niece, when Jade was alone, reading about worlds and people she had believed did not exist in reality.

But gradually it became hard to discern, because the books, had become her reality.

The library was centuries old, a priceless legacy left by Lucius Malfoy's ancestors. They contained everything, from biographies, to old tales, some new beliefs. Typically, many of them spoke mainly of the greatness of the Malfoy ancestors, stories of clever pure-bloods who won massive wars on the base of their tricks, plans and of course, innumerable power. They made Jade wish she could be one of them and while she was still in the Manor only surrounded by the innocence of the books, she prided herself too, on being pure-blood.

Yet, as the Lestrange heiress grew older and dug deeper into the rows and rows of books, she also read about another concept, one which was completely alien and unthinkable for her.

She read about love.

It was always mentioned in all the tales she read, whether mythical or not. Every great wizard or which, even Merlin had a lover, a companion who they shared their lives with. It was always depicted as a fundamental phenomenon; every happy ending was never complete without the mention of a loved one. Neither was it as she only read about love of a couple, the care in a family; the likes of which Jade had never seen in hers or near her, the love of siblings, which she had never felt with Draco although he always considered her as his older sister, or the love of a mother for her infant son when she took a killing curse for him.

 _Her_ mother left her alone to find a long-dead tyrant.

Jade never knew who the tyrant was, the only information related to her about him was, that he was the most powerful wizard of all time and was addressed in the household as the 'Dark Lord'. Jade was always curios to know more, but the thin-lipped and severe look on her Aunt's face when she cited the matter, always made her stop.

It was only after she entered Hogwarts and skimmed its library, did she ever know the true story.

After that, she didn't pride on being a pure-blood anymore.

Though, her hesitancy didn't stretch as far to halt her from asking about the alien concept she had discovered, the idea that interested her beyond imagination, something that was so common that Jade though it unusual that her Aunt hadn't revealed it to her yet. She had never actually _asked_ something from Narcissa, except for the explanation of an order, but her inquisitiveness outstripped her fear this time. Plus, Lady Malfoy had been recently contented with Jade, she just _might_ consider answering.

Jade had never expected what happened next.

Narcissa had very slowly taken off her glasses, on the fateful day pf their discussion; although Jade had noticed her abrupt expression of incredulity when she had first mentioned the question. Yelling or a face red with anger wasn't needed to make Jade understand the precariousness of her situation; it manifested itself on her completely by the ice cold answer Narcissa gave her.

"How did such a question come to your mind?"

Jade had hesitated, than forced herself to reply. She could not lie.

"I-I read it in the books of the library."

Mrs. Malfoy's face tightened by a fraction and after a minute's pause she deliberately announced.

"You're not to go inside that place again."

Jade had no explanation for what happened next except the sudden adrenaline rage and sorrow that had run through her at those words, causing tears to suddenly emerge in her eyes, and a rock-hard bulge forming in her throat making her next sentences so difficult that she almost gagged multiple times.

Nevertheless she tried to calm down and reason.

"B-" she gulped, "-But why?"

Nacrissa looked stricken at her retort.

"You dare question me?" her voice had gotten dangerously low, but Jade had long forgotten to care.

"I am only asking _why_ must you do this? I have not done anything wrong, then why should I be punished?" her voice had risen.

"You're not one to decide what is wrong and right. I do not expect such behavior from _you_ Jade; after all my hard work."

"But-"

"Enough. My word is final. Any more and I _will_ punish you!"

Nacrissa stood up from the table and turned to leave, mobilizing Jade to take, involuntary, yet serious actions.

"NO!"

With that dire scream, the flower vase on Nacrissa's right burst apart, showering the floor with bits of glass and drops of water. Lady Malfoy stopped, wide-eyed; it was clear who had caused this and she slowly rotated back to face her. She was still too young to be using magic in such a violent manner and without a _wand_ as well….

"No. You must answer me." Jade breathed, she had also stood up but kept her face hidden in her black bangs.

Nacrissa's face became stony.

"You want to know? Then, I shall tell you. You have failed me, I had thought you would be cleverer than your mother, but I was wrong. No amount of training can overcome the vileness of blood, can it? You're as air-headed as _she_ was. To think of all things books had to give, you noticed the most pathetic detail….what am I supposed to think other than you are unworthy of reading them?"

Jade stared at her Aunt, totally at a loss for words, her expression of pure disbelief.

"I don't understand-" she started.

"I told you to have control over your emotions! I told you that they lead to nothing but destruction! Your mother made the same mistake and look where she is now; rotting in Azkaban!"

For the first time in her life, Jade saw Narcissa's face red and contorted in fury. It put a lot more emphasis on the severity of her crime, which seemed by the current circumstances, unforgivable. She stared at the older woman, fear imminent in her eyes, knowing the worst was still to come.

"It seems," her Aunt continued, her voice now dropping, her gaze a death stare, " that you need to know what being locked up feels like before you understand. We shall meet again at dinner, Jade."

Jade's heart skipped a beat, _at_ _dinner_ ; when the whole family would be present, she will be humiliated in front of her Uncle and cousin and then _he_ would set out her punishment. Tears dripped down her face just by the mere thought of what the night had in store for her. Gripping the table with trembling fingers and bowing her head do that she would not see; Jade voiced her last question to Narcissa's retreating figure.

"Love is a feeling too. Does that mean like all other feelings it is meaningless?"

"It is but an excuse for people to carry out their selfish deeds. Nothing but a fleeting fancy. Only People who don't care for themselves follow it."

"But it's real!" Jade protested.

"It is not."

"That can't be true! Don't you love Uncle?"

Narcissa looked at Jade's pleading expression from the corner of her eye, not turning back a ghostly smile on her lips.

"No." she said softly, "Our marriage and the marriage of everyone else in our family, was arranged to reap the most benefits, for personal gains; and" she paused, widening her smirk, "so will yours."

"So don't be foolish enough to believe in tales that would destroy all of us; remember, we are your only family," her voice softened, "the only ones who truly care about you. Understand?"

Jade gazed into her deep, dark eyes, emotions slowly draining out of her and she calmed, felt her breathing even. Everything made sense now. Bowing her head down again, but this time in a gesture of respect, she acquiesced.

"Yes, Ma'am."

That night, Jade had spent in the cold, musty cellar, which was more like a prison, atoning for her mistakes, as her Uncle had calmly outlined to her at dinner. It was the most oppressive dinner Jade had had at the Manor, she had not been able to lift her head off her plate for fear of showing her pathetic face to anyone; even the house-elf. She had never felt so ashamed of herself.

"It's good that you understand Jade," her Aunt had stated when she locked the door, "but you need to learn like this so you won't be compelled to do so again."

"Yes Ma'am." Her forlorn voice had replied.

The black-haired ten-year old had never cried as hard as she had when Narcissa left, in the silent and bare cellar. She had not slept at all, just kept rocking back and forth as she released her pent up sobs. Here, where her Aunt won't be able to rebuke her again and see; that no matter how hard she either of them tried, Jade could not control her emotions.

It was better to release them all now, before anybody could see and use them.

Jade believed her Aunt. Love didn't exist, or she wouldn't treat her so. Love didn't exist, or Bellatrix would have never abandoned her two-year old daughter in a crazy search for her lost Master, risking both her life and freedom. If blood relatives couldn't love her, Jade didn't see anybody else doing so.

They were right. She couldn't risk herself. She couldn't risk getting attached to anyone.

Six years later, shivering in her bed out of utter frustration in her bed, on a pitch black night; Jade Lestrange made the same mistake again.

She feared she had lost herself. She feared she had become attached to someone.

 _ **Yes, I know. Totally worthless chapter after the cliffhanger I gave you.**_

 _ **Next one will be better.**_

 _ **Though, friendly question, what are you expecting to happen?**_

 _ **RxR!**_


	10. Chapter 10

" _ **We're not going to be able to meet again, Lestrange. Might as well make the most of it"**_

 _If you already know that….why did you do such a stupid thing?_

 _Remind me the reason I ever crossed paths with an idiot like you…_

 _..I never thought owing you would lead to this…a person should settle his debts in time…guess I wasted too much._

… _Why do things like this happen without me ever getting any wiser…Aunt was right, I totally don't keep aware of my surroundings. It's so easy to trick me…._

 _I wonder if I am being tricked even now…._

 _Why do I feel like crying every time I think that….gosh! Grow up Jade…._

"Lestrange, your face is really pale. Are you sure you do not want to go to Madam Pomfrey, dear?" The Herbology Professor asked as she sidled over to where Jade was trying to stretch on her gloves but kept missing her hand.

Startled, Jade shook her head and tried to give the teacher a reassuring smile, a slight pink color tinting her cheeks; not trusting her voice to help her in this kind of situation. Professor Sprout's worried expression did not change. The Head Girl turned her head away hoping the teacher would leave her after a while of ignorance over the din of the whole class.

That had been a bad idea.

She winced when she found most of the others ogling at her with incredulous and confused expressions, which only made her face darken more. Unable to bear their gazes anymore, Jade whipped her head down towards her bulbous parsnip that had silver, elongated spires propagating out from crucial intervals of the dark green and otherwise soft plant. Jade stared at the specimen for a full minute, until she realized she was wasting her time.

 _Ugh…I can't even remember what to do…_

She took a quick glance towards the vine-covered black board, reading the instructions once again over the top of Professor Sprout's hat. Without wasting a second she wore her netted cap and (finally) stretched on her protective dragon-hide gloves. One of her hands held a metal can, which she shook vigorously before placing a nose pin on her nose and spraying it all over the plant.

 _First put the parsnip to sleep with concentrated paralyzing potion…._

She recited every instruction in her mind as the air around her turned a sickly olive.

After heartily squirting the tonic on the plant, Jade saw its effect taking place as the glistening spires retreated inside its flesh leaving gaping holes behind, while the previously smooth top of the parsnip gushed out a large fountain of greyish-silver liquid which ran down its sides and splattered against Jade.

Twisting her mouth in disgust, Jade took out her wand and did a quick cleaning spell, scrunching up her nose at the rancid smell like that of rotting meat.

 _I can't believe I forgot casting a barrier beforehand….._

She frowned and rubbed her forehead, feeling annoyed at her foolishness as she waited for the flow of liquid to stop.

 _Once the stream discontinues, reinforce the dragon-hide gloves with a protective charm and take out the parsnip seed from its poisonous depths…_

"Lestrange! Where is your concentration? I told you to collect some of the parsnip sap. It's very beneficial for magical burns _and_ very rare!" Jade jumped as Professor Sprout's voice rang out to her.

Jade twisted her spoon in the cold broth; she had been ravenous an hour ago but her appetite had vanished after the disastrous Herbology period. The Head Girl had barely escaped without having detention and had to take another scolding for leaving the pus unchecked without a tray, which had resulted in a total mess on Jade's table and underneath it. It had only been pure luck that Professor Flitwick had come late to class, so she had avoided another rebuking, despite staying back to clean the pus.

 _It really takes next to nothing to unhinge me…_

 _Everyone was so astonished to see me like this._

 _..As expected…I can't afford to be careless._

Her hand resting on the table tightened into a fist, but her brooding expression did not change. If there was one advantage of not having any friends, was that she was always left free to clear her head at times like this.

 _Somebody as weak as me…couldn't possibly be welcomed…..couldn't possibly accomplish…_

 _No._

 _Too much is at stake for me to fall back now….and only because of-of_

There was a clatter as Jade threw her spoon on the table and with a frustrated sigh got up scowling, leaving her uneaten broth, much to the stares of the surrounding students who had stiffened at her action like a child would in anticipation of a slap from his mother.

 _It's not true….nobody shall play with me. Not so easily._

George Weasley watched her figure stalk out of the room with an aura so terrifying he saw Nearly Headless Nick cringe as he floated past her.

 _Angry much huh, Head Girl?_

He switched his gaze to the antique watch on his wrist; a present from his seventeenth birthday.

 _Twenty minutes till the end of lunch…._

"Hey! I am done so I am going for a walk in the grounds for a while." He announced to his group of friends.

Fred paused in his conversation to Angelina and gave him a swift, knowing look. George noticed a hint of warning in his twin's eyes as well, before he stared sauntering towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Unfortunately, Fred had coaxed out all information out of him after that day at Hogsmeade. After a thorough exchange of insults and threats about the most embarrassing of pranks, George had finally told him that he had kissed the Slytherin after being presaged about doing nothing impulsively. It had taken a long while for George to convince a narrow-eyed Fred that he was seriously not regretting his actions.

Sometimes his twin was more difficult than women.

George connected this change with the time when he and Angelina got together. Being in the same year and Quidditch team; Fred and Angelina had immediately developed a liking for each other until unknowingly romantic feelings began to bloom in them. George wasn't sure when (nor did he want to ask) they realized it. On mere whim he decided it was after the night of Yule Ball, when they had decided at first to only go as friends, except that night Fred hadn't returned to his dormitory and was not meeting George's eyes the next day.

The red-head smirked at the memory.

 _Though…I think I am coming to understand how you feel twin-_

"…You do realize you position don't you? To think that one of my own would be the result of my downfall-"

George froze in his tracks.

That voice had been familiar, but not at all pleasant to hear. He turned his head sideways to the closed classroom door on his right, a murmur of voices coming from inside.

Jade looked down at her trembling knees. She could feel her Uncle's steely grey eyes boring into the back of her head. Was it really going to end like this? All she had worked for destroyed before the very time it would bear fruit. Her lip trembled; this scene was exactly same as the nightmares that sometimes plagued her sleep. The Head Girl could feel nervousness and fear envelop her like ice, making it impossible to move or think. There was only one choice left, to be impulsive and say everything that comes to her mouth or sit quiet and wait as a daunting fate was decided for her.

 _No..!_

"You are mistaken, sir-I-I mean the truth is different!-" Jade spurted, jerking her face up to her Uncle.

"-Don't raise your voice when talking to me, Jade"

"My apologies…but please, try to understand-" Her voice was shaking.

"-and what _exactly_ should I be understanding?" an enraged voice interrupted her and Jade jumped, "That my niece has deemed prudent to trample all our past traditions! To undermine pure-blood status! To lower ourselves to _their_ level! In other words, you are proving your inability to represent our family to the world."

 _I knew it…_

There was a small, tense pause in which Jade lowered her gaze from her Uncle's face again, this time her expression hidden by her black bangs. She was not trembling anymore, but her heartbeat thundered as if she had just done a sprint along the Quidditch Pitch.

 _It's always so easy to break me…no matter what I do I can't win against fate…._

 _Yet I refuse to surrender….Not until I use every ounce of strength I have._

 _Yeah, whatever the result; I just don't want to have any regrets._

Taking a deep breath Jade slowly lifted her eyes to her Uncle's. Draco had once told her that her irises turned silvery grey when she was angry even though they were naturally black. She did not believe him at the time, but her Uncle's sudden expression change made her think this might be one of those occasions. In a voice laced with determination, Jade spoke, thinking of nothing but to have her way this time. 

"Please do not think like that. If you give me a second chance, I promise-no I assure you that you will not be disappointed. You cannot think of taking me away at this crucial period of my education, it won't do any good to-"

"-Do not tell me what is beneficial for me and what is not, Jade. You are still a child and do not know the real pattern of the world. For a girl like you, it would certainly be better to be tucked away behind walls. _That_ would be better for all of us."

Jade tried not to cringe at his biting retort but pressed on.

"Maybe, but there's only a little time left already-"

He held up a hand to silence her.

Jade's heart skipped a beat.

"I am not unjust, so I have decided to give you a second chance." He said, arrogance dripping from his tone but Jade was too relieved to notice, "but remember, if you disappoint me this time, the consequences will be far greater." His thin lips curved into a sadistic smirk and he almost whispered the next sentence, "Prove yourself to me, Jade."

Jade's eyes did not waver. This was a challenge she had gotten many a times before from him and never had she been able to get to his expectations.

 _But don't worry Uncle, this time I shall go beyond them._

"I will."

George was a bit surprised at the tone of voice. He had thought it would be laced with relief and gratitude, but he only picked up a steely determination and the same uneasy feeling that Jade was thinking of something no one else was aware of.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door and jumped; his eyes darting for some kind of escape, but the class room had been in the very middle of the corridor and the only way George could have hidden was behind a suit of armor and even that would have been possible if he had the body of a first year (he had already done that back then, of course). As the dreaded footsteps reached the door, George straightened up and faced it with a serious expression on his face, bracing himself.

 _There can't be anything done now…nor am I afraid of that coward._

He quickly looked and saw Jade's somber eyes widen in astonishment as she beheld him, before his gaze turned to the taller, scowling figure in front of him. Lucius Malfoy appeared as well-dressed and opulent as ever, with the same haughty features and sneering expression; identical to that of his son. He held a long polished cane in his hand, which had a top the likeness of a snake's head, crafted in silver. George noticed a glowing diamond resting between the serpent's fangs.

Lucius Malfoy's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Ah…what an _interesting_ coincidence, don't you think, Jade?"

Jade stiffened at the sudden mention towards her, yet she did not look at Lucius. Her face looked increasingly troubled right now as if her hard-earned victory was slipping away.

George realized he was the reason.

A stressed quiet settled between the three, in which George glared at Malfoy, who returned it with a scornful gaze of his own; while Jade hung her head down waiting and hoping for the situation to end yet surrendering for the worst. Until annoyance made Lucius raise his eyebrow and click his tongue before bringing his hand to rest on Jade's head.

"Mr. Weasley, do you have any business with us?" he asked before chuckling, "oh wait, what am I saying? Our living is not going down the hill for us to deal with you."

The red-head narrowed his eyes, feeling rage sparking inside him, but he kept a straight face. He knew what Lucius was trying to do. Insulting George and his family was typical, but he also wanted to show that Jade didn't care about him one way or another, because Malfoy was under the impression that his controlled niece would laugh and sneer together with him. It was clear by the possessive way Lucius held her that he meant to imply that Jade belonged with him and no amount of effort from the red-head would beguile her. George was busier anticipating how she would react. He wanted to know too.

 _Please show me if I am really your friend…_

But the said person seemed to be lost in her own turmoil, her body tightened in a manner that she was about to run. George pursed his lips in disappointment.

 _I had thought you weren't a coward._

His eyes flitted back to Malfoy's haughty face, thinking of a final damaging remark to give him, trying to lessen the abrupt amount of hurt he was feeling.

Before he could say anything he found out that he hadn't suffered enough.

"Jade," Malfoy said silkily, softly brushing Jade's hair, "Would you like to say something to Mr. Weasley here?"

 _I see…so this is how it ends._

 _I don't think Fred knew 'consequences' meant this._

Jade's expression was concealed from him by a shadow, so he could only wait. The slightly pale face of the Slytherin finally looked up, her eyes locking with his.

He almost took a step back from her.

So _this_ was the demon Head Girl.

In his opinion, her silence was deadlier than when she shouted herself hoarse. Jade looked like she was ready to put everything on the line. Those eyes weren't cruel, rather they glowed with determination. They clearly said not to get in her way, but they did not show hatred or contempt, for the matter. She gave him a light smile one gives when they are about to lose everything and don't care about it.

He realized just in time.

"I don't really care what the Head Girl has to say to me. I just came to tell her that Professor Sprout was calling her to the greenhouses. I'll be going then." He announced to them in an indifferent tone, though he was barely controlling a relieved sigh. With that, he gave one menacing glare to Lucius; satisfied at the latter's dumbfounded expression and pranced off back in the direction of the Great Hall; a smile gracing his features as soon as he turned his back.


	11. Chapter 11

"You are making an Inquisitorial squad, Professor?"

"That is true, Miss Lestrange. As High Inquisitor, I believe that I must have a personal council of the more _trustworthy_ students."

Jade remained calm at the obvious jibe, though her mind raced with a million thoughts. The most prominent of which was worry. Not worry about her position. Umbridge knew the Head Girl had authority and diligence few others had which she could not lose. She was more worried about someone else. Someone she should not have anything to do with, but still wanted to catch a glimpse of everyday.

 _Ugh_ ….

"Forgive me, Professor, but some of the said members of the Inquisitorial squad had cornered a first year and demanded all his galleons from him. I do not see why you just let them go with one detention. This is obviously a misuse of power."

Umbridge gave a delicate laugh.

"My, my Miss Lestrange, it is quite a surprise how naïve you are. It is important to give those under you a degree of leniency or they will never be loyal to you. You will not meet your Uncle's expectations like this."

Jade's lips twitched for a moment as she held herself from shouting out how incredibly tyrannical and disgusting those words were to her. But it was apparent that such an action will bring her no satisfaction, just more problems. 

She forced a smile on her face. "That must be the case. I beg your pardon Professor. Please teach me how to fulfill my prospects." She said, feigning embarrassment.

Jade half wanted to wrinkle her nose in disgust as Umbridge's pouchy face became haughtier. Half of her wanted to smile because this was the exact reaction she had expected.

 _The High Inquisitor is becoming steadily powerful…_

 _I wonder why Professor Dumbledore allows it….?_

 _She is obviously usurping his authority…does he_ want _to give in?_

Jade gulped at the thought.

 _No, he won't abandon Hogwarts….he_ can't…..

 _Well, this only means I don't have much time left…._

Jade paused and took a deep breath, feeling a slight wave of nervousness engulf her. She had planned and reviewed the discussion about a million times, but still raked with fear of everything that could go wrong. She could offend him. He would probably think she was not worthy. Not capable.

She has lost numerous times, but this is one defeat Jade would not be able to handle.

 _I am scared….but that is useless right now…._

 _After all I had to sacrifice…._

Jade's mind flashed with the image of the red-head nonchalantly leaving the other day. He had saved her, again. She pictured what he would say if she let cowardice get the better of her now, even if he was unaware of everything. A chuckle escaped her lips.

 _Bloody Gryffindor…_

 _If someone like him is supporting me_ … _maybe it is enough_.

Her lips still twitching upwards, she sauntered towards the Owlery, a new confidence in her gait.

 _Chickening out at this point is almost as unacceptable as not repaying you for all you did._

 _Whatever happens, I will not regret._

Green eyes stared unblinkingly at Jade as she fastened the small piece of parchment to the black owl's leg. She straightened up and held out half a piece of bacon towards him, which it readily gobbled up at once.

"Your journey isn't that long, but if you don't get caught I might treat you to more." Jade told him.

He blinked once, as if determining whether to trust her or not; then with a mighty flap of his wings, speeded away. Jade gazed at him until he disappeared in the rapidly darkening sky, knowing that the reply will not take long and she intended to go back to her dormitory with it.

The door behind her burst open.

"Who is-Oh!"

Umbridge stood at the dropping-ridden threshold in a baby pink dressing gown, her hair held up and being styled by small, colorful curlers. Her triumphant eyes lost their glow when she beheld Jade, who was leaning casually against one of the grills.

"Is there a problem, Professor?"

"Who are you sending a letter to at this hour?"

"There are still forty minutes until curfew, Professor. Uncle instructed me to send a letter to him every week, because you see, he is very interested in how Hogwarts is changing."

Umbridge looked flustered for a moment. "Oh, yes, yes. That is understandable of course. But every letter is checked, before leaving the castle, Miss Lestrange."

Jade's eyes widened and she pursed her lips as if ashamed. "I am sorry Professor, for assuming that you trusted me since I was the Head Girl. I must also tell Uncle that you check the letter to him every time."

Umbridge's eyebrows furrowed and she spoke after a long, thoughtful pause. Lucius Malfoy was an influential and wealthy ally to the Ministry. Typical of every arrogant noble, he would never take kindly of his personal letters being forcefully read. And if Umbridge told the Head Girl to keep the information to herself, it would only backfire on her. Lucius had more power over this girl than her.

"No. I suppose that is not needed. But abstain from doing it so late."

"Is that so, Professor? Uncle might have appreciated how strictly you enforce your rules."

 _Of course he would, but not on himself._

 _I can't believe Dumbledore put such a stupid brat as Head Girl…..well…it only makes it easier for me to use her._

 _Her and the young Malfoy-both idiots._

"We will discuss this later, Miss Lestrange. Make sure everybody is in their dormitories before curfew. I will be going then." With that, Umbridge hurriedly trotted out of the Owlery, shutting the door behind her.

The Head Girl released her pent up breath in relief. It was pure luck the owl did not return while Umbridge had been here or things might have ended for her before they even started. She studied the horizon out of the corner of her eye, in search for some kind of black dot.

 _Anyways, shouldn't it be back by now…? Is The Headmaster not going to reply?_

The horrible thought had just passed through her head when there was a flash of gold and red above her. Reflexively Jade brought a hand to shield her eyes from the brilliant light when it altogether disappeared and a note floated down at her feet, a few golden sparks falling with it.

Feeling her heart inflate with elation and nervousness, Jade bent on her knees and with a shaking hand, picked it up.

The rumbling of the spinning marble staircase echoed in the eerily silent surroundings. But Jade knew the surrounding mahogany walls were charmed so that no sound escaped outside. All too soon, the rumbling stopped and Jade was left to stare anxiously at the large twin doors, with growling lion heads engraved as knockers.

She took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart.

 _I cannot believe how nervous I am….._

 _It is okay._

 _You have to do this._

 _You must._

With that she purposefully stepped towards the door, a white knuckle reaching forwards to knock when a voice from inside jolted her.

"Please come in, Miss Lestrange."

Dumbledore sounded more or less like his usual self, but with a tired tinge that instantly made Jade feel guilty of having disturbed and whether or not it was possible to have a conversation with positive results with his sleep-deprived mind. Her forehead furrowing with depression, Jade quickly pushed open the door.

It was now or never.

Her footsteps were annoyingly loud as she ambled towards to Professor Dumbledore's desk. She noticed the red and gold phoenix studying her with its blazing amber eyes. Jade still felt her eyes widen at its breathtaking beauty, now even more prominent than it was in the Owlery. A sleepy fire burned in the bronze fireplace, casting a dim glow on the office.

"U-um….Good Evening Sir."

"Good Evening, Miss Lestrange." was Albus Dumbledore's weary reply. 

Silence.

Jade felt embarrassment boil inside her. Why was it so hard to speak? Dumbledore would not curse her if she stumbled over a few words. Then why, what was she so afraid of?

"Have a seat, Jade."

Stiffening in a manner that would have no doubt been comical to Dumbledore, Jade marched towards one of the mahogany leather chairs and sat down.

More silence.

 _Ugh…even I frustrate myself._

Jade gulped bracingly and tightening her curled fists she looked up straight into the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes. He barely took any notice of her actions; just matched her determined eyes with his tranquil ones.

Let's be totally straight.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am here to make a request."

No reply.

"I want to join the Order of Phoenix."

He remained quiet. Jade took a deep breath.

"I will be graduating this year. I have maintained my record in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Divination. Those are the standard eight required for any field. I have also taken internship classes with skilled Aurors, so I have training for duels. I think-"

"That is all well, Miss Lestrange. But joining the Order will not supplicate for a job. And it is highly dangerous work. Do you think you should sign up for such danger, the moment you step out in the real world?"

Jade blinked once. Even Dumbledore thinks she cannot handle the world alone. It's almost hilarious the number of times she has been told that.

"I don't have any intention of living off on the Order, Professor." She continued, "I have given an application at Madame Malkin's and she has replied favorably. I will start working at her boutique this June."

"Are you sure that you want to waste away your life working as an assistant saleswoman in a small boutique, after all your hard work?" Dumbledore's voice did not have any surprise.

"I do not intend to work there forever. I will leave and look for better prospects once the surroundings are safe enough."

"And when will it be safe enough?"

"When the war ends."

"And you are sure the war will end that quickly? What if it takes five years? Ten years? Or fifty?"

Jade's shining eyes now adorned a grim tinge. Lowering her gaze she mumbled her answer.

"It won't take that long, because the Dark Lord will not wait that long."

The air around them changed, as if the simple mention of a name had lowered the temperature several degrees. Looking up again, Jade noticed Dumbledore's benign eyes become more alert and study her carefully.

"Why do you think so?"

"The only thing stopping him taking over is the threat that he might be defeated. He is impatient to establish his rule. But first he needs to weed out the threats. He will not stop until he finishes that and," a light smile came upon the Head Girl's lips, "it is obvious you will not make that easy for him. That is why, one way or another, a deciding war will happen soon."

"What if we fail to win?"

"What if we do? That is no excuse to surrender before even trying."

This abrupt answer was followed by a silence in which Jade pondered that she might have finally offended the Headmaster. However, there was no taking it back now.

Albus Dumbledore sighed.

"Those were brave words indeed. Ones I would expect from you…" he trailed off, looking amused, "if you are sincerely ready-which by your preparations, it would seem so- then the Order welcomes you."

Jade had not anticipated what would happen if her request was granted. She did not feel any different actually, no rush of accomplishment, no relief of having the anxiety of the past few nights blow over.

Why?

Because this was just the start

"On an afterthought though, Miss Lestrange." Jade roused herself to face Dumbledore again, his face now bearing seriousness, no twinkle in his eyes. "I still do hope that you know all the consequences this will have."

Some of Jade's anxiety showed through her face and exhaling slowly, she nodded. Of course, a job, residence, danger; were the smaller of her problems.

"I intend to run away." She forced out, no matter how much her head ringed with a chorus of ' _ **coward**_!'

She did not have any choice. Displaying her intentions directly to them and then walking away, would never work. Her story would end with a flash of green light and she would be bundled up and thrown to the werewolves.

Jade gave an involuntary shiver.

"What if they give chase?"

"I am pretty sure; a runaway brat is the least of the Dark Lord's concerns. He will put no extra effort to find me and considering the way the situation is going, I am in no more danger than the rest of the Order."

"You are determined to have your way, I see." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes."

"Are you not scared, Jade?"

Jade's eyes widened. The Headmaster's tone was soft and concerned. It nearly made Jade spill her anxiety out to him. Yes, she was scared. More than she had been her entire life, so much depended on just her intuition that the possibilities of a hitch were endless.

But then, life was the same.

"War is not a place for a child."

"War is not a place for anyone, Sir. But I won't change anything if I refused to fight."

"What do you wish to change, Jade?"

"I fight to control my fate. It has been in the hands of others for too long. I want to become my own person."

Jade's eyes shone with candor as she spoke. Yes, she was aiming for something larger than this war. Something more personal, but just as grand.

 _Man…it's going to be hard isn't it?_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Ah! It has been loong!**_

 _ **Well, there has been lack of inspiration, exams, cold and a bunch of other meaningless but important things happening.**_

 _ **Hope you like this.**_

 _ **And Happy New Year! (fashionably late, aren't i?)**_

 _ **And to this o.o**_

 _ **I don't know what to say.**_


End file.
